Harry Potter et les crocs du passé
by seiika
Summary: Tout aurait était parfait si les armes de destruction pour les Horcruxes s'achetaient dans un magasin. Le seul espoir réside sur les épaules d'harry et son voyage dans le passé voir résumé au chapitre 1 Harry puissant!
1. Chapitre 1 la décision

voila mon tout premier chapitre avec mes idées et mon écriture =)

Rien ne m'appartient sauf le scénario, je ne touche aucun salaire pour la publication de mon histoire.

Il n'y aura pas de couple, enfin pas pour le moment j'en ai pas envie nah!

Résumé: Tout aurait était parfait si les armes de destruction pour les Horcruxes s'achetaient dans un magasin. Le seul espoir réside sur les épaules d'harry et son voyage dans le passé. Il va évolué pour pouvoir tuer voldemort seulement son passage sera oublier de tous. Cependant il va en repartir avec plein de souvenir réel de ces parents et des maraudeurs.C'est un Harry puissant!

**_Harry Potter et les crocs du passés_**

**Chapitre 1: La décision et le dernier espoir**

"Merlin c'est fini...ou pas "se dit Harry Potter, célèbre dans le monde magique pour sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il est celui-qui-a-survécu de même défait Voldemor à 1 an.

Il etait heureux ce qui était rare ces temps sombres et désespérés comme la plus part de l'ordre du Phenix. En effet, ils avaient en leur possession 6 horcruxes dont le dernier dans les mains de Harry : Nagini. Ils en ont besoin puisque Voldy a decidé il y a 2 ans de pointer son nez hors des limbes de la mort ou du neant. Seulement c'est bien de les avoir mais il faudrait encore pouvoir les détruire. Malhereusement ou heureusement, ils n'avaient plus d'Epée de Gryffondor et plus de venin de basilique sous la main en ce moment ou en ce temps.

Harry toujours dans ses pensés rentre en hâte au chateau, poudlard. Seul endroit où vinrent encore quelques personnes chères et des membres du phenix en ces fin de vacances d'août. Son anniversaire étant donc passé il avait fété ses 16 ans. Il transplana où lisière de pré-au-lard, village sorcier encore un tant soit peu libre et protégé pour etre entier. Arrivé au portail et apres l'avoir franchit, il commença à etre légèrement, légèrement anxieux.

Pour comprendre zoomons sur Harry: " pourquoi je dois avoir cette esprit griffondorien ! hein speak me ! Je vais me faire passer un savon à tous les coups... C'est vrai, ils avaient raison, je n'avais pas à partir a la chasse au petit, gros serpent, de surplus familier et amie de notre cher lord Noir. Surtout que après un flash... un rève ? Humm ce n'est normalement plus possible grâce à Snape .. Enfin bref je me réveille (oue un rève quoi) et la je me retrouve dans une forêt. Attends j'ai transplané depuis ma chambre dans les tours ? oulaaa j'ai fait comment ? peut-être un excès de magie ..ect" Pendant la prise de conscience tardive de notre jeune héros, Harry était arrivé devant la gargouille avant le bureau de la nouvelle directrice j'appelle ...McGonagall. Ce n'etait pas compliqué non plus... Heureusement du faite des frequences de passage de Harry la gargouille le laissa passer après avoir senti sa signature magique.

A cause de son escapade solitaire, il s'était attendu à trouver une Mc Go rouge de colère et un peu d'inquiétude, c'est le sauveur du monde tout de même. Et non, en ouvrant la porte sans avoir frappé, il tomba sur pas un mais plusieurs regards. En effet tous les membres de l'ordre étaient présents dans le minuscule bureau agrandit magiquement pour l'occasion. On pouvait lire principalement de l'inquiétude, oui, oui même Snape. Enfin il chercha très loin avant de trouver cette lueur. Seulement une chose le surprit c'est cette grande partie d'espoir dans leurs yeux qui persistait, et il doutait que c'était du à son entrée.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu placer un mot, Snape recouvrît ses esprits et dit d'un ton sarcastique suivit de son regard spécial potteraineux:

-AH ! Enfin le grand Potter est revenu parmi nous, bien passé vos vacances j'espère même si celles-ci n'ont duré que 24 heures. Votre légendaire courage vous a-t-il laissé tombé et donc vous êtes rentré la queue entre les jambes ?

-Figurez vous, PROFESSEUR, au lieu de rester derrière un chaudron, bien au chaud et protégé des problêmes de grand. J'ai ramené avec moi Notre cher Nagini, vous savez le dernier Horcruxe ?

Snape ne laissa pas montrer sa surpise ni sa pointe de respect se montrer sur son visage laiteux, qui les autres membres le félicitèrent en ayant oublié momentanément leurs décisions. Snape répondit à la place avec un regard dédaigneux suivit d'une réplique qui laissa la bouche ouverte de Harry et des regards désaprobateurs des autres présents.

-Certe c'est surement un grand exploit pour votre petite personne. Nous avons trouvé une solution à notre problème d'arme de destruction. Ecoutez attentivement je ne le répèterai pas, et ne prenez pas la grosse tête Potter. Voila, nous avons pris une décision, la dernière qui nous l'espérons foncionnera. Nous voulons que vous , potter, retourniez dans le passé..

Snape attendit que le visage de potter reprenne des couleurs et donc du choc pour continuer avant d'entrendre les gérémiades de pottie.

- Taisez vous je n'ai pas fini

- Mais...

- DONC! vous retournerez dans le passé nous ne savons pas quand, ni comment. Je sais que c'est peu mais l'idée est là. Nous vous enverrrons la-bàs en mission, vous devrez récupérer du venin de basilique qui sera alors encore vivant. Notre choix c'est porté sur vous pour diverses raisons...logique, vous êtes le seul à parler fourchelang, le seul à manier l'épée de Gryffondor et le premier magiquement parlant à avoir une puissance aussi élevée ou presque que notre défunt Dumbeldore. Oui vous êtes plus "magiquement" plus fort.

- Fermez votre bouche Potter. Je sais mes performances et les votres. Et il y aurait bien d'autres raisons sentimentales qui m'exacerbent. McGonagall a pensé que peut-être pour vous récompenser, et je ne suis pas d'accord, à aller pendant les études de votre chère mère et Potter.

- Oh... Se serait génial merci tout le monde. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je saurai retuer le basilique sans problème.

Première intervention de McGonagall pressée et alarmée.

-Non surtout pas tu pourrais changer le présence pourrait être oubliée ou effacée grace à un sort de notre crut. Mais tes actions, elles seront alors irrévercibles. Tu devras donc trouver un moyen pour l'endormir ou autre chose sans le tuer. Sinon lors de ta 2ème année tu ne le tueras pas.

- AH! je vois, oui se serait problématique.

Harry se tut en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire, ne ceresse que voir et sentir ces parents. Leur parler de vive voix et non à travers des photos dans sa chambre cadenassée de Privet Drive. D'ailleur il n'aurait pas à y retourner pendant ce temps. Tout était parfait, et Sirius... Oh non je vais m'évanouir c'est trop .. trop.. Cool!

-Bon si nous sommes tous d'acord chacun doit chercher des moyens pour que Harry puisse rejoindre ses parents pendant leur 6ème année. La section secrète a été dévérouillée pour la durée de nos recherches. Elle est autorisée à tout le monde. Sur ce bonne chance.

Et c'est sur cette dernière exclamation que Harry se diriga dans sa chambre. C'est vrai il n'a pas dormi depuis 24 heurs, il ne servirait a rien dans son état. Tous les autres vaquèrent à leurs occupations et recherches.


	2. Chapitre 2 Animagi

**Chapitre 2: Harry est un animagi**

Des rayons de soleil irradiaient la chambre des 6eme années de Gryffondor où seulement un lit était occupé par Harry. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il arpentait la bibliothèque et la section interdite sans l'ombre d'un résultat.

A croire que Voldy est venu faire un tour et a vidé la bibliothèque sur les voyages temporelles.

Hier McGo a annoncé pendant une réunion qu'il était claire qu'ils n'allaient rien trouver. Seulement la section 2 restera sur place pendant que les autres iront chercher ailleur.

Sauf Harry, McGonagall lui demanda de la suivre.

Sur ces mots, Mme la directrice se dirigea dans une aile de la bibliothèque inconnue au survivant. En effet celle-ci était rempli de livres anciens, poussiéreux. Pendant qu'il la suivait,

il eût le temps de lire certains titres : quelques uns parlaient d'animaux, de métamorphose avancée…

Apres 15 minutes d'arpentage, McGo s'arrêta et prit un livre moyen, une reliure d'or et une couverture en peaux de dragon. Surement pour le protéger dans le temps se dit Harry.

McGonagall lui tendit le livre, Harry le prit intrigué.

-"Etre animagi en trois leçon", lue Harry. C'est super vous voulez que je sois comme mon père et les Maraudeurs, un animagi ! Mais pourquoi maintenant?

- C'est simple en combat cela pourrait te sauver. Tu ne devras pas te déclarer et j'en suis sur tu sais pourquoi. Et puis pour ta sécurité, tu ne peux pas sortir du château et de ces alentours. Grace à cette transformation, tu contrôleras plus facilement ta magie surtout si elle grandit, ce qui je pense va arriver bientôt.

-AH j'ai compri. Vous n'allez pas m'apprendre personnellement, vous voulez que j'apprenne grace a ce vieux bouquin.

- Oui c'est cela. Mais tu peux venir si tu as besoin d'aide.

-D'accord, merci je ne vous décevrai pas. Au revoir.

Harry se retourna et partit quant il eût juste le temps d'entendre McGo dire:

- Au revoir Harry, bonne chance et tu ne m'as jamais déçu. Je doute même qu'un jour tu le fasses.

McGo regarda Harry partir les yeux rempli d'espoir et de fierté mêlés.

Deux jours plus tard la première partie du livre était fini, celle intitulé "trouver votre animal". On lui rabâchait depuis 1 an déjà que c'était très long de le devenir alors que lui en seulement 48 h le 1/3 était effectué.

De plus il ne savait pas que l'on pouvait être une créature magique. Il l'avait vu dans un rêve où un magnifique chat noir volait et faisait des cabrioles dans les airs à proximité d'une forêt.

Le chat était petit, tout noir sauf une tache ou un éclair blanc sur le front. Ses yeux étaient émeraudes, ensorcelants. Et pour finir une magnifique paire d'aile trônait entre ses omoplates.

Il ne lui restait donc plus les deux dernières étapes.

La deuxième partit expliquait ceci:

« Apres que vous ayez su votre animal, vous devez le visualiser pendant votre sommeil ou pendant une méditation chaque partie et détails.

Cela étant fait une visualisation en plein jour sera possible. Cela vous laissera une sorte de photo coller au fond de votre esprit.

Pour le moment elle ne bouge pas. C'est pourquoi on va lui donner vie en lui influant de la magie. Elle se détachera et prendra vie dans votre esprit.

Si c'est un animal terrestre il galopera, dans les aires : volera etc.…cette partie finie vous pouvez passer a la suivante. »

Harry après avoir cogité, retourna dans sa chambre pour une sieste qui s'imposait même s'il était 16h de l'après midi.

Nous étions le cinquième jour d'entrainement après la fin de la première étape et Harry avait fini depuis la veille la deuxième.

En effet après quatre méditations et quatre nuits son chat galopait et volait dans sa tête que se soit de nuit ou de jour. Pourtant il s'est dit qu'un jour de plus ne pouvait que lui faire du bien et le rendre plus fort. Pendant ces méditations autour de lui se formait une aura de puissance magique d'or virant sur le blanc et parsemée de petites touches de rouge. Plus il s'entrainait plus elles grandissaient si bien que si quelqu'un le regardait à ce moment précis elle aurait besoin de lunette à coup sur.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulée depuis que McGo lui avait confié le livre et il l'avait fini. Il dansait entre les cimes des arbres dans la forêt interdite. En ce dimanche 23 août,

il avait décidé de l'annoncer à McGonagall. Il était donc dans son bureau et il entama la conversation.

- Bonsoir Mme la directrice y a-t-il du nouveau du côté des recherches?

- Aucune pour le moment, j'ai demandé a M Snape d'essayer de créer une potion suceptible de nous aider mais pour l'instant les resultats sont nuls.

- Dommage.

Harry se perdit dans ses pensées en oubliant complètement pourquoi il était ici. Il se posait diverses questions : maintenant qu'il avait fini son entrainement,qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour aider l'Ordre? Et Snape arrivera-t-il à trouver une solution ?

Finalement McGonagall le voyant dériver l'interpella.

-Harry si tu es encore là c'est que tu avais quelque chose à m'annoncer non ?

- Ah oui merci. Je voulais vous prévenir que j'ai fini la transformation. Je suis officiellement (officieusement) animagi.

- En deux semaines seulement! Mais tu as eu de l'aide ? Non c'est impossible comment as-tu fait ? Tu es formidable Harry et quel animal as-tu le plaisir d'être ?

- A vrai dire s'en est pas un que je connaisse. C'est un chat mais avec des ailes. Etranges non? Vous m'avez pourtant dit que c'était impossible de se transformer en créatures magiques.

- Non Harry j'ai dit quasi impossible il y a bien eût deux ou trois sorciers et sorcières qui l'étaient comme Albus. Lui était un phénix.

- Je ne le savais pas c'est intéressant.

- Il ne l'a dit presque à personne et moi je l'ai decouvert pendant un combat contre Voldemort. Sinon veux-tu bien te transformer pour que je puisse te dire qu'est-ce que tu es ?

- biensur voyez vous-même.

En moin de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire quidditch Harry était le chat ailé.

- Impossible … C'est parfait Oh Harry grâce à toi on a la solution.

Tout en s'avançant vesr la petite boule noire, McGonagall se réjouissait. Elle aurait pu danser sur la table tellement cette nouvelle l'enchantait.

Seulement elle se contenta de papouiller Harry. En effet Harry n'était autre qu'un chat des temps Oubliés.

Il n'en existait qu'un par siècle en tant qu'animal et aucun en animagi a son souvenir.

Ces chats étaient spéciaux, ils étaient là pour assister et être la mémoire de leur siècle.

Leurs ailes leur permettaient d'aller ou bon leur semblait. Chez les moldues à des temps reculés, les Égyptiens les vénéraient pour leurs connaissances.

Pour la garder le secret de leur race l'animal magique avait fait disparaitre ses ailes aux yeux de tous. C'est pourquoi on vénérait tous les chats.

Harry pourrait très certainement faire de même quand il en ressentira le besoin. Ces chats sont aussi appelés testimonium ou témoin.


	3. Chapitre 3 Un allé simple pour le passé

Pour répondre a pauline , d'ailleur merci j'ai beaucoup apprécié, je devais normalement publier tout les mardi mais bon la ponctualité n'est pas mon truc mais je fais des efforts pour toi.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et a ma beta-correctrice. Et un tonerre d'aplaudissement pour LOU

**Chapitres 3: Un aller simple pour le passé**

POV Rogue:

"Tsss...Une semaine pour faire la potion pour Le morveux. Certe une prophétie la déclaré le seul à pouvoir abattre Celui-Dont-On-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom même si je sais qu'il n'en est pas capable... Bon pas encore capable mais bon ça personne ne le sait. Il n'a pas assez de pouvoir brut pour le voyage et cette potion que je viens de créer devrait pouvoir parrer ce problème. Quand je pense que mon moi du passé va devoir supporter deux Potter sous le même château, j'en aurai des frissons. Pendant quelques secondes ma conscience m'a dit qu'il n'était pas exactement le même. Mais cette pensée parasite c'est vite envolée. Certe j'ai des préjugés que vu mon age ne devrait pas avoir mais c'est Potter et après tout ce que j'ai subi à cause de père Potter, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me venger. Et puis c'est peut être aussi un moyen de défense... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte c'est Harry James Potter et c'est tout. Son seul nom me repousse et c'est déjà bien assez."

Je me dirigeais finalement vers la dite potion pour le dit morveux qui fumet goulument. Elle était parfaite comme toujours, bien evidemment. Elle avait reposé pendant 3 heures le temps pour moi de ranger et de nettoyer. Je n'ai pas pu faire de sommeil correct pour un maître de potion depuis le début de sa préparation. A chaque temps de repos, quatre exactement, la durée baissait graduellement de deux heures. J'avais vraiment une tête de chauve sourie aux cheveux gras. Je sortis ma baguette cachée dans ma manche, obligé pour tout espion, et remplie la fiole ettiquetée pour l'occasion. Le liquide comme toujours était loin d'être appetissant surtout avec sa couleur kaki-noir. Un avantage pour éviter que des gamins prétentieux ( oui il pense a Potter) de venir dans les cachots, le soir et me voler mes précieuses potions. D'un coup de baquette bien orchestré, le chaudron était nettoyé et rangé. De même l'heure m'apparaissait en fumer de couleur rouge, il était six heures du matin et on était le dimanche 30 août 1997.

Je m'accordais 6 heures de sommeil, pour au moin être assez frais pour me monter et manger. Je traversais mon labaratoir qui était à un des niveaux des sous-sols les plus profond sans compter la chambre des secrets. Outre l'humidité, le froid optimal était requit pour des potions optimales. Je rejoignis mes appartements connectés au labo par une porte muni d'un mot de passe puisque quelque fois des serpentards venaient dans son espace privé et autant dire que mes élèves ne sont pas des enfants de coeur. J'avais mit quelques temps à décorer mon antre. C'était sobre, les couleurs principales étaient le noir, le vert et l'argent. Les canapés autour d'une table basse en bois cuivré, eux-mêmes en cuire noir. Un tapis vert profond juste en dessous et à coté une cheminée indispensable pour diverses raisons évidentes. Quelques bibliothèques ici et là, assez impressionnantes par le nombre de livres les contenants. Certain de ces ouvrages étaient uniques et contrairement aux dires des élèves, il n'y avait pas que des bouquins de potion, on pouvait trouver des livres de botanique, de défense contre les forces du mal, et biensur des livres sur la magie noire. Seulement ils ne sont pas visible à l'oeil nu des vers de terres qui me servent d'élèves.

J'arrivais finalement dans ma chambre qui était presque la réplique exacte du salon sauf la couverture de lit qui était noire avec des filaments d'argent, et les mêmes bibliothèques imposantes. Après avoir placé un sort sur mon lit pour me lever, je m'endormis tout de suite sans rêve pour mon plus grand bonheur.

A 11h30 , je sentis mes couvertures se retirer et mon oreiller voler très très loin de moi ce qui me fit me lever très très rapidement. Ils sont vraiment idiots ces sorts mais très efficaces. Après une toilette convenable, ce qui veut dire : douche, rasage, brossage de dents, baume protégeant les cheveux ; je m'habillais de mes traditionelles robes sorcières noirs avec l'effet qu'elles faisaient dont j'étais idolâtre. Je montais à la grande salle où les quatres maisons dinaient ainsi que la répartition des premières années, celle-ci qui aura lieu cette année le 7 Septembre. Seulement étant la fin des grandes vacances, seule la table des professeurs tronait au mileu de la salle juste en dessous du plafond magique le seul au monde. Le chateau était réputé pour son plafond mais aussi grâce aux nombreux passages encore jamais découvert, des salles insolites, et aussi parce que se sont Serpentard, Griffondor, Poussoufle, Serdaigle qui en sont les fondateurs. LA première écoles magique au monde.

Tous les professeurs étaient présents en cette fin de vacances, le conseil de ceux-ci s'était déroulé en juillet au lieu d'août puisque McGonagall avait fait demandé tout le monde pour la recherche sur la destruction des Horcruxes. Je m'assis à ma place à coté de Albus ancien directeur de poudlard à partir de cette année. En effet celui-ci avait jugé bon de se retirer pour se concentrer sur la bataille à venir. Il restait quand même le sous-directeur. Pendant le diner Albus lui parla.

-" Bonjour, Severus, cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne vous avait pas aperçu. Si vous êtes là, c'est que notre potion doit être finie !"

-"Oui, bonjour, vous pensez bien Albus"

-" AH tant mieux, tant mieux, j'avais dans l'intention de venir vous parler pour savoir où vous en étiez puisque je voulais envoyer Harry le plus tôt possible avant la rentrée pour faliciter l'administration de Harry une fois là-bas ou ici... Le plus tôt étant le meilleur choix j'aimerai que ce soir à 22h30 vous nous rejoigniez au fond du parc, aux abords de la forêt interdite."

-" Comme vous voulez, moi tout ce qui m'importe c'est de me reposer, faite ce que vous voulez. Je resterai la juste pour donner les instructions de la potion et je ne m'attarde pas."

-" Je comprend.. Mais vous devriez quand même rester jusqu'à ce qu'il soit partit. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver" finit de dire Ablus avec ces yeux trop petillants pour mon propre bien.

Le repas se passa relativement bien, entre discussion sur le voyage de notre célébrité et les papotages habituels. Je suis redescendu dans mes cachots. Une bonne sieste s'imposait. A 19h le dernier repas de la journée, je le passais dans ma chambre. Je mangai ce que les elfes de maison m'avait apporté ce qui était toujours excellent. Je m'occupai de mes réserves de potion et de celle de l'infirmerie pour finalement être 22h30 et me retrouvai au lieu du rendez-vous.

Quelques proches de Harry étaient là, à part Dumbledore, il y avait le dernier des maraudeurs encore vivant , Remus lupin ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard et McGonagall venu en tant que Directrice et amie du morveux. D'ailleur je ne le voyais pas aux premiers abords mais contre toute attente je le reconnus sous sa forme de chat puisqu'il était reconnaissable par sa cicatrice blanche sur son front. J'aurai aimer rire, Harry Potter le soi disant sauveur, un chat sans défense tout mignon tout plein. Je voyais mal ce qu'il pourrait bien faire sous cette forme à part mordre et griffer et encore ! Une seule particularité était à envier, ces ailes noires très gracieusement pliée sur lui dans les bras de Rémus. Ces affaires devaient être dans une de ces poches sous forme humaine. Le silence étant trop pesant je pris la parole autant en finir le plus vite possible.

-"Très bien Potter, je vais vous expliquer une seule fois donc ouvrez bien vos oreilles de chat. Je vous demanderai de boire une potion que je viens de préparer, les ingredients sont rares donc je vous prirai de ne pas gaspiller. Votre magie brute sera techniquement plus importante pour une durée indéterminée. On ne peut créer de la magie dans quelqu'un, on peut juste ouvrir la magie bloquée pour vous maintenir en vie, une réserve de secour si vous préférez. C'est très dangereux de l'utiliser, vous pourriez en mourir, mais je doute que cela vous arrive après tout vous êtes sous forme animagi et le garcon qui a survécu". dis-je avec un petit sourire sadique.

Les poils se hérissant sur son dos m'apprit que mes dires ont eût les effets voulus. Finalement c'est Dumbledore qui interrompit les pensées de tout le monde.

-"Harry, j'espère que tu n'as rien oublié, tu ne pourras revenir les chercher"

-"MIAOU! (bien sur voyon)"

-"je suppose que c'est un oui. Bien est-ce tout Mr Rogue ?"

-"Non deux choses. Grâce à votre forme vous n'aurez qu'a penser partir dans le passé , votre magie vous permettera de partir de 5 a 50 ans dans le passé. Les instints du chat feront le reste. Et il n'y a qu'une potion. Pour revenir vous devrez demander à Fumseck. Seulement si votre réserve de magie est complétement pleine et celle de réserve est longue à se régénerer. Une année d'école devrait suffir en comptant toutes vos aventures griffondoriesques. Une semaine de repos à l'arrivée devrait suffir si vous ne voulez pas mourir"

-"mi miaou ou ( merci. Je suppose)"

-" je préfère ne pas savoir ce que vous avez bien pu dire. si c'est tout buvez et partez"

Je lui presentai la fiole ouverte. Il lécha le liquide comme si c'était du lait, le gout ne le dérenga pas à priori. Une aura blanche pulsa autour du petit corps noir au rythme d'un coeur. Harry-chat sortit des bras de Lupin et se mit au mileu de nous . La lumière de puissance augmentait trop vite, mes yeux se fermaient sans mon consentement. Une fois que j'eus l'impression que la pénombre de la nuit à reprit ses droits, je rouvris les yeux. Un bouclier sombre protégait les autres sauf moi. Mais j'oublis bien vite pour voir, le chat Potter au niveau de mon coude, volant avec une aura blanche argentée et sur des pointes un peu rouges quelques fois.

-c'est assez impressionnant votre aura magique se voit à l'oeil nu. On dirait que vous avez assez bien maitrisé votre nouvelle puissance.

Après ma tirade qui était sortie toute seule bien sur, je vis Potter faire les yeux ronds si c'était possible puisque pour la première fois je l'avais un peu complimenté. Une fois remis du choc, une grande détermination mélangée de reconnaissance se lisait dans ses yeux. J'étais un peu déconcerté même si cela ne se voyait pas sur mon visage.

Potter s'approcha de moi de quelques coups d'ailes fluides puis son aura s'étira et se diriga sur ma manche GAUCHE.

-"POTTER au lieu de regardez ma marque immonde , vous devriez partir. Si vous continuez je vous enlève des points à votre retour"

Le chat ne m'écoutait pas trop concentré sur son travail. L'aura ne retira pas ma manche mais passa à travers jusqu'à mon avant-bras, là où la marque était présente. Je la sentais me traverser. Même si se n'était pas douloureux je ne voulais pas de l'aura de Potter, j'aurai bien voulu bouger mais l'aura encerclait mon corps tout entier, m'empêchant de bouger.

Potter s'approcha encore plus, là seulement la manche se retira, dévoilant la marque des ténèbres. Dite marque qui lui rappelait tant de choses malsaines et horribles. Il n'eût pas le temps de continuer à se souvenir quand le chat se mit en tête de lècher toute la marque. J'avais l'impression que l'on me rappait la peau, le tatouage me brulait de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir insoutenable. Mes cris remplaçèrent le silence de la nuit. Les professeurs essaiyaient bien de me rejoindre mais le bouclier sombre, opaque ne les laissaient pas passer. Aucun des sorts connus ne marchaient surement un pouvoir spécifique ou chat.

Quand potter eût finit je m'effondais et le saisissais dans ma chute. Pour ne pas que ce chat de malheur n'échappe à mon couroux! Je le mis à quelques centimètres de ma figure et lui hurlai dessus!

-" QUE M'AVAIT VOUS FAIT POTTER! ETES VOUS STUPIDE. VOUS DEVRIEZ PARTIR OU LIEU DE GASPILLER VOS POUVOIR POUR NOUS MONTRER VOS TALENTS GROTESQUES. OUI VOUS FAITES BIEN DE BAISSER LES OREILLES , CHAT D'EGOUTS"

J'allais lui lancer un maléfice de mon crue quand je croisai les yeux de tous les autres qui fixaient mon bras avec des regards d'ahuris comme si Serpentard en robe rose fluot était apparu.

-" qu'est-ce-que vous regardez comme ça vous l'avez déjà vu, de plus c'est loin d'être une oeuvre d'art, punissez potter à la place si vous ne voulez pas qu'il meurt assassiné par moi."

-" nous en ferons rien Mr Rogue" dit Albus avec un grand sourire joyeux pour moi! " regardez plutôt votre bras"

je m'éxécutai et retenu un sursautement. Mes yeux par contre étaient grand ouvert. C'était donc ça que potter faisait, ma marque n'était plus, mon bras était vierge de toutes immondises tatouage possible. Une peau de nouveau était sous mon regard.

Je regardai potter et lui montrai à travers mes yeux toute ma reconnaissance. Il ne savait pas ce que cela représentait pour moi. C'était le meilleur cadeau que l'on puisse me faire. Et c'était Potter en chat des temps oubliés qui me l'avait offert. Je n'avais pas qu'une dette de vie à Potter père, mais aussi à Potter fils . Et celle-ci me paraissait beaucoup plus agréable. Mes années d'espion étaient finies à partir de maintenant, plus de doloris, plus de meurtres ni de potions pour un serpent vicieux. Et pour une fois ma requête pour le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sera acceptée. je continuai à penser puis me repris et m'adressai à Harry.

-" hum... je vous remercie Harry, je vous dois des excuses aussi pour vous avoir comparé à feux votre père. Il est nettement vu que vous n'êtes pas lui. Il ne m'aurait jamais fait ce précieux cadeau. Vous pouvez être sur que je le chérirai. Maintenant partez ... hmm " je murmurai " et prenez soin de vous Harry".

Seul Harry avait entendu ma dernière phrase et pourtant tous les adultes présents me regardaient avec fierté et joie... pour moi. Il l'était aussi bien sur pour harry. Potter me lécha une dernière fois le bras en guise de remerciement et d'adieu. Il faisait de même pour tout le monde et on lui rendait quelques caresses en retour. Harry se positionna juste au dessus de nous puis il ferma les paupières. Il luisa très rapidement de son aura. La même démonstration de puissance se produisit. Cette fois tout le monde dût fermer les yeux. Puis comme si rien ne s'était passé La pénombre revint rapidement et Harry n'était plus présent.


	4. Chapitre 4 Le loup garou à la rescousse

Chapitre 4 : Une arrivée remarquée par un loup-garou.

La lune luisait dans la nuit remplie de lucioles immobiles. Elle n'était pas encore pleine mais seul un petit bout croqué par le noir manquait . Dans une semaine elle serait de nouveau entière. En ce dimanche 30 août, le silence régnait dans la propriété de Poudlard et la forêt interdite. Seuls quelques petits grognement et craquement étaient audibles aux alentours de cette forêt. Présage de mort et de souffrance pour ceux qui osait si infiltrer la nuit. Le couvre feu qui était en vigueur même avant le début des cours était dépassé depuis plus d'une heure maintenant.

Remus Lupin, loup-garou déclaré et accessoirement maraudeur, ne s'en formalisait pas. Il était tout d'abord devenu préfet cette année avec Lily Evan dont James Potter était amoureux donc il pouvait toujours prétendre avoir vu quelqu'un dehors et sortir pour aller voir. De plus il était loup-garou et c'était plutôt les autres créatures qui avaient peur de lui, et pour les autres , il utilisait simplement son instinct pour éviter toutes bêtes et plantes carnivores.

Normalement ce n'était pas lui qui prenait les initiatives pour sortir et enfreindre les règles. C'étaient ses amis, les autres maraudeurs : Peter Pettigrow, Siruis Black, et James Potter. Ses amis étaient ce qui lui restait de plus précieux de plus ils avaient accepté sa condition et l'avaient soutenu en l'accompagnant à chaque pleine lune sous leurs formes d'animagi, même Peter. Cependant aujourd'hui son instinct de loup l'avait en quelque sorte forcé à sortir cette nuit, ce qui n 'était jamais arrivé. Il n'avait pas ressentit de danger ou de terreur seulement de l'urgence et de l'impatience, s'il devait s'interpréter, il dirait que ce soir quelque chose d'exptionnel arriverait. Il était donc sortit très vite du château, sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller les marmottes même s'il doutait qu'il puisse les réveiller puisque la veille ils avaient organisé une réunion et planifié une blague pour les Serpentards et quoi de mieux que la rentrée pour la blague ? De ce fait ils s'étaient couchés très très tard. Ils étaient venu à l'école avant la rentrée pour utiliser la cabane hurlante la semaine prochaine. Dumbeldore avait accepté pour une fois que les autres maraudeurs viennent plutôt avec lui à condition de ne pas en profiter.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Remus avait fait deux tours de toute l'école et rien ne s'était produit, pas une brise, ni hurlement déchirant, ni explosion ou attaque, rien.

Il allait s'engager sur le chemin du retour quand devant ces yeux, au-dessus d'un arbre rosier : croisement magique entre un sapin et un rosier de la fôret interdite, une lumière blanche semblable à une étoile apparut. Seulement elle était trop proche de la terre pour en l'être. Il s'approcha quelque peu de l'entrée, juste assez pour l'appercevoir de plus près, et remarqua que cette énergie battait au rythme d'un coeur. Un coeur affolé ou essouflé car elle battait de plus en plus vite. Il dût fermer les paupières quand un flash lumineux faillit lui bruler la rétine. Il attendit de s'habituer avant de voir que l'étoile n'était plus, elle avait laissé la place à une zébrure ou un éclair mais horizontal. Le ciel était comme déchiré en deux. L'énergie du coeur se trouvait en son centre et les vagues de puissance magique se deversaient jusqu'aux deux extremités.

Remus était à l'intérieur de la fôret maintenant pas assez pour avoir mal aux yeux mais juste assez pour apercevoir la transformation de la végétation. C'était extraordinairement beau. Tout ce qui était touché par cette lumière se décolorait. Leurs pigmentations se détachaient des plantes, et elles s'envolaient jusqu'à l'éclair lumineux. Les arbres devenaient argent, les plantes étaient translucides à la lumière. Seules quelques touches de blanc pur restaient. Cette métamorphose n'avait par contre pas changé la matière des végétaux, ils restaient flexibles et fragiles sous les pieds de Lupin. En voyant ce spectacle Remus n'en voulut plus à son loup de l'avoir réveillé. C'était trop pur et majestueux qu'il ne pouvait plus en détacher les yeux.

Quelques centaines de secondes plus tard, le noyau pulsa plus rapidement encore. L'éclair se divisa à la manière d'un oeil qui s'ouvre et en effet une pupille noire ou un vide plus noir que la nuit, sans étoiles ni nuages était omniprésent en son centre. Une forme en sortit, il dût remercier ses sens plus évolés car sans eux il n'aurait pu la voir. Il en conclut que la chose était de couleur noire. Même l'énergie mince mais présente de la lumière n'avait suffit à distinguer quoi que ce soit de plus. D'ailleur celle-ci disparut après sa fermeture. En tout seules 2 minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis son apparition.

Le loup-garou se dirigea vers l'endroit où la bestiole s'était écrasée. Seulement quelques centaines de mêtres les séparaient quand il entendit des miaulements de souffrances et de plaintes en direction du truc noir. Plus aucun doute n'était permit s'était bien une bestiole vivante, et un chat. Il courru à la rescousse du pauvre animal qui devait s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'arbre, s'être caché quelque chose avec plein de griffures. Il espérait que ce n'était pas trop grave ni trop tard.

Pendant ce temps, Harry après avoir laissé son instinct le guider, c'était retrouvé laché sans ménagement dans le ciel en pleine nuit. A cause de sa condition très faible magiquement, ses ailes ne lui étaient d'aucun secours ni une transformation humaine devant sa mort assurée. La peur le tirailla presque aussitôt, il aillait mourir sans avoir tuer Voldemort, et donc tout l'espoir des autres seraient envolé.

Ce n'est pas très grave s'il mourait, mais juste après avoir tué le Lord Noir. Le destin lui jouait vraiment des tours. Le temps s'étant écoulé, il percuta une première branche épineuse qu'il ne lui valu que trois écorchures, très douloureuses pour un chat. Il n'eût pas le temps de crier de douleur qu'une autre branche et encore une autre puis une autre etc... lui vint dessus s'en ménagement. On aurait dit que plus il en percutait plus elles semblaient dures comparé à lui ou était-ce lui qui était mou ? Il penchait plus tôt pour la deuxième hypothèse. Mais d'un côté son esprit était embrumé par la douleur donc pour réfléchir ce n'était pas l'idéal. Il avait senti chaque os se casser, chaque épine l'érafler. Une d'elle était même allée se loger dans sa patte arrière gauche. Heureusement c'était l'avant gauche qui était cassée sinon il n'aurait pas pu supporter les deux douleurs au même endroit.

Quand il attérit il miaula avec le peu de forces qui lui restaient, il voulait qu'on le sauve et vite car l'inconscience pointait son nez. Le sol moileux comparé aux branches ne l'aidait pas à rester éveillé. Il put cependant ouvrir quelque peu ses yeux et il put voir un magnifique parterre blanc qui aurait été magnifique s'il n'y avait pas tout ce rouge qui tachait cette herbe de neige. Son pelage noir n'était sans doute plus si noir maintenant, plus rouge carmin que noir. Il continuait à miauler sa douleur mais de plus en plus sa voix lui échappait les douleurs étaient insoutenables, chaque parcelle de son être criait sa souffrance seules ses ailes étaient miraculeusement intactes à part quelques plumes de corbeaux égarées. Il allait abondonner quand deux puissantes mains douces prirent son corps affaibli. Même si elles se voulaient prudentes, le simple fait de leur chaleur lui faisait mal.

En effet, le loup-garou était enfin arrivé près de la forme ensanglanté. Pendant sa course, le debit du miaulement s'était presque éteint. Il avait accéléré jusqu'à ce que les muscles de ses cuisses le tiraillent et le brulent. Et heureusement car le matou, maintenant qu'il était en face à face avec la bête il pouvait clairement voir un chat, qui était sur le point de s'endormir. Le chat était étalé sur le coté droit. Du coté gauche il pouvait voir une épine énorme comparée au chat qui ne devait pas depasser les 40 centimètres de longueur et 7 centimètres de largeur. En vu de l'état du coté gauche il ne doutait pas que l'inverse soit mieux. Sa respiration était lente mais pas pour que le chat soit endormi. Quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras, doucement et délicatement pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures, il put voir tout le sang qui s'enfuyait de son petit corps. Un rapide coup de baguette suffit pour que le liquide vital reste chez lui.

Les bouffées d'airs se faisaient plus rares pour le chat. Remus prit donc la décision de lui parler calmement pour le garder éveillé. Il devait vite le soigner avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Les soins étant préférables éveillés ou tout du moin pour les plus superficiels. Ses attentions fonctionnaient puisque le chat faisait l'effort de lui répondre. A croire que l'animal savait pourquoi il parlait.

Harry comprenait très bien les paroles de l'homme, à en croire css grandes mains fortes qui le tenaient assez seré pour ne pas qu'il tombe. De plus la chaleur qui se dégagait de ce corps était tout simplement le paradis. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné à son dortoir. Emmitouflé dans ses couvertures aux couleurs de Griffondor, à attendre que le sommeil vienne. Et d'ailleur celui-ci approchait. Seulement une voix grave mais réconfortante le réveilla. Pas assez pour qu'il ne soit surppri mais pas non plus trop basse. Des teintes d'inquiétudes perçaient, surement un fou des chats, enfin des chats ailés. Puis l'homme prononça le mot poudlard et Harry fit l'effort de lui répondre. s'il allait au chateau alors tout n'était pas encore perdu.

Lunard garda une vitesse constante en slaloment autour des obstacles. En contournant les trons d'arbres couchés sur le sol, là ou seul il les aurait enjambé. Les branches défilaient rapidement. L'éclat de la lune se faisait plus vive, témoignant de son approche de la sortie. Puis les feuilles ou épines firent place à un ciel noir et étoilé. Il ne contempla pas le paysage et se dirigea directement vers le grand batiment fait de donjons et de ponts. La porte dissimulée derriere des lisières de feuillage dense, lui permit d'entrer dans le château.

Rmus ne pensa pas à l'idée d'enmener le chat à l'infirmerie. Il faudrait réveiller Mrs Pumfresh et à cette heure-ci il devrait s'expliquer même avec son statu de préfet qui lui permettait le soir d'aller dans le château comme en plein jour mais pas à l'exterieur de celui-ci. Remus montait plutôt dans son dortoir, en haut des donjons dans le dortoir des Griffondors. Ce ne fut pas long, la grosse dame se trouvait juste devant Lupin avec le chat dissimulé sous sa robe. Après un petit raclement de gorge elle se réveilla aigrie. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et chuchota " que la force soit avec toi". Cette citation d'un célèbre film moldu était le mot de passe pour ces deux semaines à venir.

Il ne s'occupa pas du feu mourrant dans la large cheminée ou des fauteuils mouleux et des tables répartient équitablement dans la pièce. Il monta les escaliers à pas de velour. La porte de son dortoir était maintenant passée. Le demi-loup posa l'animal meurtri sur son lit, préalablement recouvert d'une serviette de sa malle.

Et ses yeux s'ouvrir de stupeur. Sa bouche formait un jolie O, et son corps se raidit quelques peu. Ce n'était pas un chat normal qui se trouvait devant lui. Non il devait être d'origine magique puisqu'il avait des ailes noires et fines mais magnifiques qui colaient à son corps. Un chat qui en le regardant bien avait une petite tache sur le haut du crâne en forme d'éclair ou juste une tache. Son coeur se réchauffa à la pensée que l'animal était comme lui une créature magique. Il pouvait enfin peut être avoir un animal de compagnie qui ne le fuit pas, qui ne se cache pas ou ne hurle pas à sa vue. Une bête qui partagerait sa vie comme un confident. Mais le miaulement plaintif du chat le ramena à lui. Oui il pourrait bien s'entendre mais à condition qu'il ne lui claque pas entre les doigts et il s'en voudrait pendant longtemps.

Heuresement que Mrs Pumfresh lui avait donner quelques potions et baumes cicatrisants, sinon il n'aurait rien pu faire. Elle lui avait confié tout un arsenal pour médicomage en déplacement, mêmes quelques produits médicaux moldu comme des aiguilles et des désinfectants. Il avait besoin de tout cela les après de pleine lune, les fois où la journée repos ne suffisait pas à le remettre en pleine forme. Souvent il lui restait de longues griffures sur les bras ou le torse. Et pour ne pas rester enfermer à l'infimerie, Mrs Pumfresh surnommée le dragon lui avait confié ses produits à condition qu'il ne les utilise pas à mauvais escient.

Remus saisit la trousse dans sa commode puis ferma les rideaux. Un sort de silence plus tard il commença les soins. Tout d'abord le plus urgent qu'il évalue, était la balafre sur le torse et l'épine qui si ce n'étaient pas soignés rapidement créeraient une infection. Il ouvrit cette trousse, puis prit une pince. Délicatement il la positionna au-dessus de la patte gauche du chat, là où se trouvait l'épine et la retira d'un petit coup sec. Le chat prit juste une repiration plus forte pour montrer sa douleur. Il désinfecta soigneusement la plaie et d'un mouvement de baguette, arrêta l'écoulement du sang qui avait surgi de la plaie ouverte. Puis pour fermer il utilisa l'aiguille et le fil encore jamais utilisés. Cette fois-ci aucune réaction du chat ne fut perçue.

Déjà minuit était passé quand il finit les blessures les plus serieuses. L'os de la patte cassée était ressoudé par un sort, seulement comme elle était encore fragile, un bandage un peu serré la soutenait. Le désinfectant avait beaucoup servit pour les éraflures qui elles étaient nombreuses. Pour la grande balafre Remus avait fait 20 points de sutures et l'avait badigonné de baume cicatrisant. Le chat ailé en était d'ailleur recouvert, après son rétablissement un bain s'imposait.

L'animal magique s'était endormi après une heure de soins intensifs; les massages aidant, le sommeil était venu plus que libérateur. Le loup-garou ne s'inquiétait plus beaucoup pour la santé de son protégé. Celui-ci devrait se réveiller d'ici les deux jours à venir et en presque parfaite santé.

Remus rengea rapidement tout son nécessaire de soin ainsi que la serviette pleine de sang dans la pile de linge dans la salle de bain, demain les elfes de maison lui rapporteraient surement parfaitement blanche. Il décida enfin d'aller dormir, le chat posé sur son ventre. Le sommeil vint que plus tard dans la nuit. Il avait eu le temps de se poser mille et une question, sur l'origine de la fissure, sur la race de son animal, du phénomène de dépigmentation, du trou noir, sur l'origine du chat lui même et s'il avait un propriètaire ? Des questions sans réponses pour le moment. Il finit par s'endormir en promettant de protéger son mignon petit chat magique.


	5. Chapitre 5 Part1 un deuxieme sauvetages

Coucou désolé du retard, je prépare les examains donc il y 'aura moin de parution. J'ai une nouvelle correctric een plus de l'autre qui m'aide beaucoup pour les formes des phrases et tout. Du coup voila sa donne ça et c'est que la 1ere partie =)

Merci Chie Kazune (elle écrit allez faire un tour sur son profil)

**Chapitre 5: Un deuxième sauvetage.**

C'était le 6 septembre 1977 et le soleil commençait à disparaitre dans la terre. Pendant les vacances, tout avait été relativement calme, mais le lendemain, les élèves reviendraient pour une nouvelle année pleine de rebondissements. L'agitation habituelle referait surface, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Pour les Maraudeurs, c'était une grande joie car ils commençaient sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Ils étaient tous seuls avec les professeurs, dans cet immense château vide, avec pour seule compagnie les fantômes. Ceux-ci les avaient occupés pendant quelques temps. On pouvait encore voir des restes de leurs batailles magiques dans certains couloirs, ou encore un spectre caché en embuscade à une intersection. Les professeurs n'étaient pas intervenus pendant cette guerre, ils avaient eu trop peur d'être victimes de représailles, que ce soit des fantômes qui étaient, selon leurs propres mots, "encore capables de se défendre face à des garnements dans leur genre" »,ou des Maraudeurs.

Et puis Dumbledore avait ri comme jamais, à gorge déployée. Il avait aussi participé à un début de bataille dans une ancienne classe. Tout le monde avait été au courant très rapidement, à cause du bavardage des fantômes et du bruit de la musique. Les tables s'étaient animées et elles avaient dansé avec leurs coéquipières les chaises. Les Maraudeurs avaient rajouté leur petite touche personnelle : deux sorts dirigés sur les meubles. Les rideaux s'étaient détachés et étaient devenus une sorte de robe pour les tables. Quant aux chaises, des cordes ornaient leurs cous à la manière de cravates pas très élégantes. Pendant ce temps, certains avaient dansé avec les Maraudeurs, sans chorégraphie. Seule leur joie avait guidé leurs pas et leurs mouvements.

D'autres faisaient de la musique avec leurs instruments qui, comme eux, étaient transparents.

La magie était fascinante : si une personne, de son vivant, était suffisamment proche de son instrument de musique, à sa mort, leurs âmes et leurs magies se liaient. Ainsi, la mort ne les séparait pas ; au contraire, elle les réunissait.

C'est grâce à cela que des spectres pouvaient jouer des mélodies sur leurs basses, cymbales et autres instruments fantomatiques. À l'aide des sonorités d'outre-tombe, les spectres avaient senti leurs cœurs se réveiller et battre en rythme. La joie avait débordé de la salle de cours. Les humains présents se tordaient de rire devant le spectacle.

Les yeux du directeur Albus Dumbledore n'avaient encore jamais brillés de ce feu ardant qui avait dansé avec la symphonie. Pour Rémus aussi, cette distraction avait été la bienvenue : dans quelques vingtaines d'heures, il se transformerait. Même si le lendemain, il ne se souvenait de rien, la douleur post-transformation était des plus éprouvantes et la perception de cette autre conscience l'épouvantait.

À la fin des enchantements, toutes les personnes présentes rayonnaient ou étaient gonflés d'une seconde vie. Le vieux directeur paraissait être plus jeune. Les Maraudeurs avaient respecté la promesse qu'ils lui avaient faite : ils ne s'étaient pris à aucun professeur, à aucun adulte. Ils avaient suivi au mot près les indications de ce directeur aux penchants serpentards, qui leur avait précisé « aucun adulte… du moins vivant » avec un petit sourire malicieux. Le château avait semblé plus accueillant, plus chaleureux. Tous les sons de rires, de détonations et de menaces de mort avaient ricochés sur les pierres. Ainsi, même le professeur de potions, du fond de ses cachots, les avait entendus.

Si les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas été tout le temps avec les fantômes, c'était qu'ils s'étaient rassemblé en cercle, sur un lit, dans leur dortoir. Là, ils s'étaient occupés d'un nouveau Maraudeur, un chat noir, avec des belles ailes aux longues plumes soyeuses.

C'était Rémus l'avait recueilli et soigné. Lunard leur avait raconté son aventure le lendemain de son excursion. Il n'avait pas trop eu le choix : le sort de fermeture lancé sur ses rideaux n'avait pas tenu jusqu'à son réveil jusqu'au matin et Pettigrow s'était proposé pour le réveiller, étant donné qu'il était le premier levé.

Quant il avait aperçu la forme, ses instincts avaient alors pris le dessus. Il s'était retrouvé le cul par terre, à reculer pour se cacher de l'_horrible_ félin blessé et endormi. Pettigrow, l'animagus rat, avait eu très, très peur. Qu'il ne se soit pas transformé avait été un miracle.

Une fois tout le monde fut réveillé (et que l'animagus eut repris contenance), la discution avait commencé.

– Alors Lunard, où est-ce-que tu as bien pu dégoter une boule de poil ? avait demandé Sirius, l'animagus chien, avec un air dégouté. Il pue le sang et le chat à des kilomètres à la ronde, Rémus. C'est horrible.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à ça... Désolé Patmol, tu devras faire avec : je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Ni toi d'ailleurs ! ajouta-il précipitamment. Je vous veux tous les deux. Tu vas devoir faire quelques efforts pour moi. S'il-te-plait…

Les yeux de Lunard qui se remplissaient de larmes (de crocodile) eurent raison de Siruis, qui capitila immédiatement. Il fit la moue et grogna, juste pour la forme.

– Bon, d'accord… mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, hein! Et il n'a pas intérêt à laisser des poils partout sur mon lit ou à pisser dessus sinon…

Le jeune homme passa un doigt sur son cou en mimant un égorgement, avant d'ajouter, toujours pour la forme :

– Couiiiick, plus de cou, ou de couille, comme tu veux

– Merci Patmol, sourit Remus, je te promets que je l'éduquerai convenablement. Je n'ai pas d'animal de compagnie, même pas de chouette alors… C'est très important pour moi.

Il fixa ses deux autres amis puis demanda :

– Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?"

– Tu n'as pas d'animal de compagnie, s'étonna James. Il me semblait pourtant que tu en avais trois, juste là, sourit-il en jetant des regards amusés à Patmol et Queudver. Plus sérieusement, reprit-il, moi je trouve ça formidable, la Famille des Maraudeurs s'agrandit. Et puis les moldus disent bien un truc du genre plus on est nombreux, plus on... fait les fous.

– Plus on fait les fous ? répéta Lunard avec scepticisme. Je n'ai jamais entendu cette expression.

– Ah, vraiment ? Eh bien, je vais être obligé de demander à Lily comment on dit, alors, sourit James, un air ravi accroché sur le visage.

Le jeune homme était le plus enclin à accueillir l'animal et Rémus le sentait bien. Cela l'avait encore plus rapproché de James. Par contre, la réaction de Peter l'avait blessé. Ce dernier balbutia :

– Pas question, je ne veux pas. Je refuse C'est impensable ! Et s'il me croque, vous imaginez ? Vous n'avez pas pensé à ça, hein, vous n'avez pas pensé à moi, à ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver, sous ma forme de rat ! C'est un chat ! Un chat magique, ailé, peut être, mais un CHAT ! Il va me bouffer.

Son ton était empreint de peur. Le jeune homme tremblait littéralement et il jetait des petits coups d'œil furtifs à cet animal effrayant qui le menaçait.

– Tu penses vraiment qu'on le laissera te toucher ? demanda James. On est toujours ensemble, Lunard, Patmol et moi te protégeront. Pendant les pleines lunes, il ne viendra pas. Franchement, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu es toujours en vie, non ? Puisque tu as réussi à survivre à tous les chats des étudiants, ce n'est pas un de plus qui te posera de problème !

Les arguments de James avaient beau être rationnels, la peur était plus forte que tout.

– Mais lui, il sera dans la chambre, glapit Peter. Si vous dormez quand il m'attaque, vous ne pourrez pas me défendre !

– Queudver, ne fais pas ton trouillard ! Tu n'es pas transformé quand tu dors, il n'y a pas de rique. Et puis, Rémus l'éduquera pour qu'il ne s'en prenne jamais à toi.

L'étudiant grommela des paroles incompréhensibles et Sirius reprit :

– Alors fais cet effort pour Lunard, s'il te plaît. Il ne t'arrivera rien, promis. Et si jamais cette immonde boule de poils puants essaye malgré tout de s'approcher de toi, l'effroyable chien noir que je suis se la jouera sinistros et lui filera la peur de sa vie.

Peter sourit, l'air séduit de voir le chat se faire dévorer par Sirius s'il le menaçait.

– Et puis, vu sa taille et son poids, tu risques rien. Il est minuscule, je suis sûr que t'es plus gros que lui !

Sirius rit. En effet, même mouillé, le chat ne devait pas peser plus des trois quart du poids du rat. Cela finit par convaincre Pettigrow.

– Vu comme ça... murmura-t-il. Mais vous me protégerez, hein ! Et j'accepte juste qu'il soit là, je ne serais pas ami avec cette boule de poils.

– Promis, sourit Rémus, je ferais attention. Le soir, il dormira avec moi, je fermerais les rideaux avec un sort plus puissant que celui de cette nuit. Et la journée, dès qu'il sera en état de se promener, il ira dans le château, donc tu seras tranquille ici.

– Mouais…

Rémus était fou de joie, mais il appréhendait un peu. Un animal était une grande responsabilité, encore plus s'il était magique. Tout était réglé seulement...

– Mais au fait, s'écria Sirius, il n'a pas de nom !


	6. Note

Coucou!

D sol de l'absence prolong , j'ai eu mes preuves puis apr s j'ai un peu profiter des vacances.  
j'avai surtout la fl me d' crire de croit aussi.  
Donc je fais cette note pour vous dire que j'ai ecrit la part2 du chapitre 5 et qu'il n'es pas encore corrig . Ni relue par moi, j'essaye de relire mais j'aime pas, va savoir pourquoi . Je le ferai peut etre demain. Enfin c' tait pour vous demander si vous voulez que je publie quand m me ou si vous pouvez attendre d'une dur e ind termin .  
Donc voila c'est vous qui avez le pouvoir h h petit v nard.  
Vous me repondez comme vous voulez, soit MP soit en commentaire tout me va.

EN se qui concerne la fic j'avai compl tement oublier qu'il va faloir que je parle des serpentards XD . J'ai mes id es qui vont jusqu'au chapitre 13 je croit mais bon c'est pas pr d finit car si je fait comme mon plan, va y'avoir des chapitre beaucoup plus long comme celui-ci don con verra. Et ne vous inqui t pas j'ai toujours des id es donc pour l'instant pas question de l'abondonn . C'est ma premi re fic et je me suis fiat dans les devoirs de la terminer!

Bon ba sinon passer de bonne vacance et oublier pas de me donner votre avis

Review Power 


	7. Chapitre 5 Part 2 Non corrigé

**!Important!:**voila enfin le reste du chapitre. Il n'a pas encore été corrigé par ma bétat, mais par moi ^^ donc il y a plein de faute et les phrases ne sont pas très claire à mon gout Donc ceux qui veulent attendre la version finale, il faudra attendre mercredi soir, normalement.

Chapitre 5: Un deuxième sauvetage Part2

Cela faisait 5 jours que Harry s'était réveillé tout enquilosé et perdu. Il avait reconnu son dortoir au chateau seulement, comme les affaires au pied du lit n'avait pas été les siennes, il en avait conclu qu'il avait été receuilli pas son sauveur. Un sauveur Griffondor de surcroit a en jugé par les couleurs rouge et or sur le lit. Harry avait été très frustré de 1: parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas pu retrouver sa forme d'humain; et de 2: Les rideau refusait de s'ouvrir, il était donc enfermé. Il avait tourné en rond, enfouissant son mal être et sa colère, mais après avoir attendu pendant très longtemps, selon lui, il s'était jetté sur les coussins et les avait lacérés de ses petites griffes pointus, qui était tout de même puissante. Ils n'en avaient plus rien restés, à part les plumes éparpillé de partout. Puis Harry s'en était prit au couverture rouge et or, les pauvres, ils n'avaient resté que des pelures de laines et des lambeaux de draps blanc.

Finalement n'aillant plus rien à broiller, il s'était résolu à se calmer et à se reposer en attendant qu'on veuille bien lui ouvrir. Il aurait pu ainsi s'échappé, puisque normalement, il n'aurait pas du se faire voir en étant ainsi, un chat. Il avait prit sa décision, une fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il se serait évadé.

Pendant son attente, il en avait profité pour faire le point et se débarrasser de ses maudits bandages qui l'avait gratté. Ces récentes blessures n'avaient presque plus émit domicile sur son corps, seul les plus grosse avait resté.

Jusqu'à la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours , de midi ou de l'après midi, il n'avait su le dire, il s'était préparé mentalement à rester pendant quelques temps en animal. Les poissons, les promenades, les siestes ne l'aurai pas dérangé mais les toilettes et les besoins, lui aurait posé problême.

Puis enfin la sonnerie s'était entendue aux oreilles touffus du chat, des voix et des bruits de marches l'avait suivis. Il avait alors remonté le postérieur et tendu ses pattes avant ,devant lui, se préparant à bondir pour s'enfuir.  
Les bruits s'étaient fais très proche, une voix en particulière, presque à quelques milimètres du lit. Harry avait eu l'impression de la reconnaitre ou d'en connaitre une proche. Il avait du forcément atterir dans une époque où quelqu'un de son entourage avait été écolié à Poudlard. Ses doutes s'était confirmé une fois que les portes de sa prison s'était ouverte sur une personne qu'il connaissait bien, Rémus Lupin, adolescent. Son visage était plus jeune, son tein moin blanc, et ses yeux plus chaleureux. Les poches sous ses yeux étaient, elle, toujours présente mais moin qu'à son époque.

Le chat, d'un battement d'aile, s'était retrouvé au chaud dans les bras de Lunard qui avait été très surprit. Des mains l'avait caliné et carressé. Puis le reste des voix s'étaient joint à ses carresses. Harry avait alors posé les yeux sur celle-ci et son coeur avait raté un battement.

Il urait du se douter que si Rémus était là , son père et Sirius devaient l'être aussi. Pour la première fois, de ss souvenirs, les mains de son père l'avait touchés, James l'avait touché. Il n'en avait pas revenu, son rêve s'était réalisé.Ses proffesseurs avaient eu raison. Il aurai pu se retrouver avec ses parents comme avec Voldemort, jeune.  
Rémus l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en le prenant sous les aissailes.

-Ah, Tu es réveillé. On s'est inquiété, tu ne te réveillais pas. Même aves les aboiements, insupportable de Patmol, tu n'as pas bougée une patte, avait dit Lunard tout en jettant un regard rieur à sirius. Je te présente donc Sirius Black, un animagus chien. Il est gentil ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera rien. A part des blagues biensur.

Le chat avait fixé intensément Patmol s'en une once de méfiance ou de peur comme si il l'avait reconnu. Ensuite le chat s'était frotté à lui pour lui montrer son affection, ainsi tout le monde avait su qu'il n'y aurai pas de problême. Sa démonstration d'affection avait un peu étonné les avaient l'impression que le chat ailé les comprenait. Seul Queudever était resté méfiant et ne s'était pas approché de l'animal qui avait été, biensur, encore plus affreux réveillé. Par pur instint de conservation, Queudever s'était caché derrière Patmol.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que ta fait! Mon lit! Mon lit! il est... en miette. Et tes bandages, tu les as enlevés. Il faudra vraiment que je t'éduque, heureusement que la magie existe sinon mon lit aurait été foutu. D'un coup de baguette, tout était redevenu à l'original, Propre et Entier. Au moin tu n'as pas fait tes besoins dessus. Tu vois Patmol il est pas si terrible que ça, niveau propreté tout du moin.

Siruis en entendant l'insulte mal dissimulé, s'était jeté sur lui. Rémus avait esquivé, et s'était le pauvre chat qui avait reçu sur lui, un immense Homme_adolescent. Harry avait quiné, ses blessures le faisait encore souffrire. Siruis s'était alors vite poussé et le chat avait put soufflé.

- Oh! désolé boule de poile. Ca va? Tu n'as pas trop mal? Rien de cassé?

- Pas la peine de t'inquiété, regarde il va bien. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te répondre? c'est un ... Miaou!. Le chat avait en effet répondu contre toute attente, il avait encore comprit ce qu'on lui disait. Tout le monde était impressioné de la capacité de l'animal. Ah ba si il t'a répondu... Ah et s'il te plait Patmol arrête de l'apeller "boule de poile" c'est Blacky je te rappelle. En plus s'est toi qui à préciser qu'il te resssemblait, donc vient pas te plaindre de son prénom. Et arrete de grimassé, tu ressembles à rien comme ça.

Siruis avait fait la moue. Certe, il avait fait la remarque comme quoi la boule de poil était noir comme son nom. Mais normalement ça n'aurait pas du suffir pour lui trouver son prénom. Surtout celui des Black! Hélas s'avait été sans compter James et ses idées abracanblaisse. C'était très... , lui, avait été estomaqué. On l'avait nommé Blacky. C'était pas le nom, en lui même qu'il avait dérangé mais plutôt qu'on le nomme. Un évènement qu'il lui avait rappelé que maintenant il devait se comporter en chat, ailé. Il avait donc reprit un visage de chat, sans bouche qui pend. malheureusement Sirius l'avait déjà vu et avait mal interpreté sa réaction.

- Regarde! Tu vois il est pas content, il a les yeux dans le vague, sa bouche pendait toute à l'heure. Même les chats savent que Ce nom est maudit. En plus James , serieux, il est noir alors Blacky, c'est pas très recherché... Le pauvre.

- Siruis.. avait reprit Lunard. Je crois que les chats n'ouvre pas la bouche en grand, ni on les yeux dans le vague, tu as du mal voir.

- Mouais. N'empèche j'en suis presque sur.

- Et pour son nom, tu étais très content sur le moment. Donc tant pis pour toi ,Nah! , avait ajouté Cornedrue.

- Hey je rigolais les mecs, ça lui va très bien comme nom , Blacky. Ou Blackynounet aussi ou alord Bla... Siruis n'avait pas eu le temps de finir qu'une boule de poil,noir avait sauté sur lui. Blacky avait accepté son prénom de chat mais pas de surnom, il en avait déjà assez en tant qu'humain, et il avait une dignité tout de même.

_AHHHH avait crié Sirius suivit D'un Pouf et un Aie sonnore. Témoignant d'un corps qui avait chuté sur les dales froides du château. OK ok range tes griffes bou...Blacky. Faut pas t'éxcité comme ça, t'es fou comme boule de.. chat. Et pas besoin de te cacher derrière tes pattes, on te voit quand même, Idiot!

- Hey! traite pas mon chat d'idiot, Idiot! avait repliqué tout sourire Rémus.

Harry, de façon très mignonne, avait ramené ses pattes de devant sur son museau, en essayant de se dissimuler même si il avait su que ça n'aurait servit à rien. Mais la technique avait quand même fait son effet puisque attendrit devant la moue du chat, on l'avait prit dans leurs bras, chacun leurs tours, à son plus grand bonheur. Il avait un poil très doux, Brillant, fin et court, qui rappelait le touché du satin sur la peau. Le tout étant très agréable, la plus part des Maraudeurs n'avaient pas perdus un seul instant pour le toucher ou le prendre.

Les 5 jours, depuis son réveil, s'était déroulé de cette manière: Levé, Calin/caresse,MiamMiam, dodo, Jeux après les cours et finalement couché Avec un des maraudeurs, à part Queudever bien sur. A son plus grand malheur, il n'avait pas pu se promené hor de leur chambre. Selon Ces "maitres" , il devait encore se reposer ,et même si sa l'embêtait beaucoup , Harry savait qu'ils avaient raison. Ils lui avaient donc interdit pour le moment de sortir.

Alors Blacky en profitait. L'atmosphère détendu et affectueuse lui faisait le plus grand bien car pour la première fois, il avait de vrai vacance pendant les vacances (noter le pleonasme ^^). En effet, pendant sa courte vie, qu'il soit chez les Dursley ou Au château, il n'avait pu se reposer convenablement. Il avait soit, un gros cachalot d'adolescent qui le maltrétait "gentilement" et ces Habituels corvées, soit un Mégalomane ténébreux et félé qui en voulait à sa vie, sur le dos. Cette situation même si elle était précaire, du fait sa condition de chat temporaire, lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un petit paradis sur terre avec les personnes qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

Harry était sur le ventre de Sirius, eux même sur son lit. Ils regardaient James et Rémus qui bataillaient une partie d'échec sorcier. Les pièces volaient et hurlaient d'indignation. Il faut dire que étant de piètre joueur, ils préféraient ,tous, voir les pièces s'entretuer et proférer des insultes méconnues encore des Maraudeurs. Harry avait ainsi çu comment, les autres, savaient autant d'insulte qui était très imaginatives et suggestive. Rémus, malgré qu'il soit fatigué, gagnait avec ses pions noires qui contrairement au blanc, s'organisaient et isolaient un à un les adversaires.

La lune serait pleine se soir, c'est pourquoi, au lieu de faire des mauvaix coups, les maraudeurs restaient sagement dans leurs dortoires en attendant la nuit. Après la fin de la partit, ils étaient sortis mangé, laissant seul Blacky qui lui mourrait de faim. En effet, trop inquiet à cause de la pleine lune, les Mauraudeurs avaient un peu oublié le chat. Celui-ci d'ailleur , depuis le matin, pouvait à tout moment, redevenir un Humain en pleine forme physiquement. Ca magie restait encore au 3/4. Blacky attendait donc juste une occasion pour s'enfuir, même si sa lui faisait un peu mal de partir comme un voleur , sans rien dire.

L'occasion était parfait, après avoir attendu quelques minutes, Harry avait sauté par terre et s'apretait à changer, quand il entendu du bruit se dirigeant ver lui. C'était Rémus qui arrivait essouflé. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas nourrit son animal de compagnie, sa responsabilité et il s'en voulait beaucoup. Il était donc venu et repartie tout aussi rapidement apres avoir remplit à rat bord sa gamelle, pour se faire pardonner. Il devait se dépécher car la lune était déjà très haut dans le ciel noir. La porte n'était pas bien fermé et à la place de se transformer, il avait décider d'utiliser sa forme pour rester discret. Seulement il n'avait pas prévue que les marches étaient si grandes et effrayantes. Il avait donc mit plus de 20 minutes pour descendre les escaliers du dortoir à la salle des Griffondors, seulement. Voyant que personne n'était présent dans celle-ci, il décida d'utiliser ses ailes qui lui prodiguait toujours un sentiment de paix en étant dans les aires, la sensation était encore plus envahissante et enhivrante comme ceux-ci.

La Grosse Dame, sans un regard, le laissa sortir et continua de discuter avec un autre tableau. Il décida de se transformer dans la Salle sur demande ou la Salle-va-et-Vien pour ensuite, le lendemain, essayer d'être scolariser. Il passa un autre couloir et il entendut un long hurlement. Harry savait que c'était Lunard. Seulement un autre hurlement, celui la, plus plaintif et douloureu le fit réagire. Sans s'occuper de se cacher ou de faire attention, mu par un sentiment d'inquiétude, il vola très , très vite et sorti du chateau par une fenêtre mal fermé. Suivant son instint de chat ailé, il vola en direction des profondeurs de la forêt interdite. Et là après quelques instant de course folle, il vit Lunard prit au piège par un piège anti loup garou, surement mit par des élèves mal veillant (pas toujours serpentard). Les maraudeurs l'entouraient. Ils parassaient anxieu. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire en étant sous leurs formes animagus et cela les inquiétait beaucoup, surtout Patmol qui tournait tout au tour du groupe, faisant des demis cercles ou des cercles selon son agacement.

Harry plongea directement sur Patmol et s'assit sur sa tête, celui-ci ne bougea plus. Son arrivé surprise permit à tous, de reprendre leur esprit. Cornedrue s'avança et lécha le museau du petit chat. Mais il dut vite s'écarter, le chat s'était mi a cracheter et son dos était rond avec les poils hérissés. Queudever en tremblait tellement que Cornedrue eu peur qu'il meurt de peur.

Après s'être calmé, Blacky atteri de trois coup d'ailes, juste à coté de Lunard en loup Garou et donc du piège. Le chat plongea ses yeux verts dans les yeux brun-or de la bête. L'instant était magique, les deux créatures se comprenait et se faisait mutellement confiance. Le loup, se calma et apres quelques coups de pattes strategique et avec l'aide des autres animaux, le piège lacha prise et la patte du Loup Garou fut libérer. Seulement personne n'avait encore vu, qu'un liquide visqueu et vert, englobait le piège ainsi que maintenant la patte profondément blaissé faisant gémir le loup jusqu'à se qu'il ne peuve plus la bouger. Les animagus était entrain de se diriger ver la cabane hurlante quand le chat ne sentit plus l'odeur du loup. Il miaula très fort et vola directement ver le blessé avec les autres derrière lui.

Lunard gémissait et maintenant s'était toutes ses pattes arrières qui ne répondaient plus. Il se griffait jusqu'au sang pour essayer de faire sortir se poison ou tout du moin essayer de ressentire quelque chose. Le loup paniquait. Patmol, lui léchait la tête, il se sentait inquiet et impuissant, son coeur se sérrait au rythme des gémissement pleintif du loup. Les autres étaient un peu mieux, il s'inquiétait certe aussi mais pas autant que Patmol et à son plus grand malheur, les autres l'avaient bien remarqués et se posaient des questions. A part Queudever qui assistait à la scène perdu dans ses sentiments de grande impuissance qui le plongeait depuis longtemps dans les abysses noirs.

Harry, lui, miaula en consert avec Lunard pour lui montrer sa présence et le rassurer. Du faite de sa blessure, Rémus pouvait assiter à la scène et ressentire la douleur dans son âme. Il avait aussi remarqué que son chat était présent et se demandait comment il les avait retrouvés. Le chat le regarda droit dans les yeux et ceux-ci prit une teinte surnaturelle. Le vert se mouvais comme de la lave en fusion et des étoiles blanches apparaissaient un peu de partout. Il sentit alors une présence réconfortante dans sa tête. Son chat lui envoyait des ondes de calmes dans tout son corps ,meurtrit. Ces ondes étaient comme des caresses enduient d'un baume de soin seulement celui-ci touchait juste son âme, la guérissant et la calmant. C'est là qu'ils suent , le loup et l'homme, que le chat allait les aider et par cette acte, il avait une place dans leur meute.

Harry se retira tout doucement de son esprit, tout en envoyant de puissante onde pour le tenir calmé, le tant qu'il puisse le sauver. Le faite de le voir s'infliger de telle blessur, lui avait arracher le coeur. Il avait donc suivit son instint et maintenant le loup ne faisait que le regarder. Il se déplaça alors très légèrement pour se situé juste devant les plaies. Harry se concentra, chercha cette source blanche qui pulsait au fond de lui comme avec Snape. Une fois qu'il la localisa, il se laissa berçer par ses battement. Les battements de son coeur se cordonna alors avec ceux-ci jusqu'à sentire son petit corps , beignant dans cette source pure et chaude. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et son aura blanche parsemer d'or et de plain d'autre couleur plus ou moin importante entourait son corps.

Les animagis étaient impressionnés et ne bougeaient plus. Ils attendaient que quelques chose se passe, ils se questionnaient aussi muêtement entre eux, sur la nature du chat ou sur se qu'il se passait. Le loups lui, était à des kilomètres de là . Il ne fesait que sentire l'aura réconfortante, ne quitant pas des yeux la forme magique qu'il lui prodiguait des soins. Blacky sortit sa langue et commença les soins qui nécessitait beaucoup d'attention.

Il lapa, lêcha, asspira chaque mililitre de poison. Cette étape faite, une demi-heur plus tard, il lêcha simplement le sang des griffures et les blessures faite par le piège. Son aura était presque éteinte, teimoignant de la grande dépense magique faite par l'animal. Quand il eu finit, Le loup ressentait enfin ses pattes et miraculeusement, elles étaient guéries. Il lui restait juste une fine cicatrice blanche au niveau du tibia, qui entourait le haut de la cheville.

Le loup tout contant, lêcha et calina l'animal fatigué qui s'était alongé pour reprendre des forces. Harry n'avait pas oublié qu'il devait partir, il profita donc de la suprise chez les maraudeurs pour se reposer et aprécier les caresses de Lunard. Pour une fois le loup et l'homme était en accord. Finalement les animagis reprient vite leurs esprits et accompagna le loup dans ses remerciements. Même Queudever qui malgré sa peur, ne pensait cas la petit bête qui vait réussit là où lui avait échouer.

Harry beigna dans cette amour salvatrice puis finit par faire une dernière lèchouille à tout le monde en signe d'au revoir. Il regarda le Loup Garou et lui demanda muêtement de l'aider à s'extirper des langues des autres animagis. Le loup comprenant, à defaut de Rémus, poussa gentillement tout le monde sur le côter et ainsi Harry pu partir par là ou il était venu, les aires. Il tourna une dernière fois la tête pour voir un Lunard coucher sous un énorme chien noir qui avait décider de lui faire une petite toilette. Quant aux deux autres, ils les regardaient avec plein d'affection mais aussi d'intérogation. Patmol n'avait encore jamais réagit de cette façon. Puis remettant leurs questions pour plus tard, ils les rejoingnient pour cette fois jouer avant le lever du soleil.

Harry, heureux d'avoir pu souver une personne dans sa vie, se précipita dans le chêteau par la fenêtre mal fermé puis entra dans la salle sur demande. Là il se transforma pour la première fois depuis des siècles selon lui et se jeta sur son lit juste après avoir sorti et rendu la taille normal à ses valises. La salle sur sa demande s'était transormé en second dortoir, plus spatieux. Il ensorcela son reveil pour 6h00 puis se glissa sous les couvertures mouleuse et préchauffer. Le matin, il devra changer d'apparence et espérer pouvoir voir Albus pour se faire scolariser. A 8h00 la répartition des premières années commenceraient et il ne voulait pas se faire encore remarquer en arrivant en retard. Il espérait juste que les deux heurs entre suffirait pour convaincre le directeur de l'accepter sans se faire démasquer puisque la survit de son futur en dépendait.

Alors ? ça va pas trop impossible à comprendre? par contre pour les fautes je vous dit encore désolé. Je sais que c'est pas très agréable mais je suis vraiment pas très doué la dedan. Pour vous dire en classe de CM2 jai jamais réussi à avoir plus de 0! XD même une fois en 7 lignes j'avai fait 42 fautes. Enfin mon cas est désespéré quoi!

J'essaierai de pas trop faire ma flemmarde, et d'écrire un chapitre pour mercredi. Au moin ma bétat corrigera 2 chapitres ( la chanceuse) et vous en aurait comme ca deux tout pret, tout beau :)

En espérant que cela vous à plut, Bonne Vacance.

Power Reviews !


	8. Chapitre 6: Un entretien

**Chapitre 6: Entretien**

**Coucou héhé désolé du retard, sinon ba j'ai passé de bonne vacance et voilà. J'espère que vous aussi, Dur Dur la rentrée n'empêche,**

**Pairing : Sans couple pour le moment même si on a pu entrevoir quelque chose de bizarre entre**

**Remus et Sirius mais encore rien de fixer malheureusement^^ Après Harry ba j 'en sais**

**rien non plus. Je suis ouverte ou suggestion bien sur.**

**Note : A la base le chapitre devait etre deux fois plus gros en faite donc j'ai décidé de le coupé en deux et finalement ba ça va. Ici on apprendre la fausse histoire d'Harry.**

**Note 2 : Il est pas corrigé se chapitre niveau grammaire donc bon désolé..^^ de plus la correction du chapitre 5 est faite à moitié si je me souviens donc si vous voulez je peux le poster mais je trouve que sa sert à rien. Enfin dite moi.**

**Note3 : Les commentaire pour m'aider sont bienvenus j'hésite à mettre des couples dont du yaoi. Mais mon amie ma hurler déçu qu'il fallait absolument pas que je m'êtes Sirius et Remus ensemble. Enfin bref donnez moi vos avis je vous répondrai. Ferai même un topo au prochain chapitre si y a assez de réponse.**

* * *

Un Bip Bip persistant réveilla notre jeune voyageur dans le temps, Harry ou Blacky, son nom d'animagus. Le temps de prendre ses lunettes sur la petite commode en bois, que le nuage brumeux sur son esprit s'éclaircit. Il se rappelait maintenant où il était et pourquoi il y était. Harry se sentait beaucoup maintenant humain, son corps se mouvait parfaitement, ces blessures n'étaient plus et son énergie magique était un peu revenu. La seul chose qui n'allait pas était qu'il se sentait un peu sale, même très crasseux. Une langue de chat s'était suffisant pour son pelage mais là une bonne douche bien chaude était de rigueur.

La salle sur demande répondit à ses attentes. Une salle de bain apparut en plein milieu de la salle, devant le lit à baldaquin. Rien ne pouvait cacher sa nudité mais il s'en fichait. Après tout il était seul, seul... enfin pas pour très longtemps heureusement. Une demi-heur plus tard, le brun aux yeux émeraude était propre et habiller. Ses vêtements tout neuf étaient rangé dans sa malle, remise à taille réelle. Cependant avant de la fermer, il vit une grande enveloppe orange à la moldu.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a encore trafiqué le directeur, pensa Harry tout haut. Il suspectait Dumbeldore d'avoir glisser a son insu cette lettre douteuse.

Harry l'ouvrit , prit la première et laissa l'étrange bijou au fond de l'enveloppe. La lettre lui était adressé et provenait d'Hermione. Ron, le meilleur ami D'harry et elle ,formait un trio dans son temps. Cependant, Harry avait préféré ne pas les prévenir de son petit voyage,sinon ils auraient voulu l'accompagner et il en était or de question, s'était trop dangereux. De toute façon il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il le suive alors bon tant pis ! Non ?

_Salut Harry,_

_J'espère que tu es arrivé à bon port et en un seul morceau. Et oui je sais tout ! Tu ne croyais pas sérieusement que personne nous préviendraient ? Si tu pensais que Oui alors tu n'es qu'un idiot de griffondor .On est Amie a ce que je sache ! Heureusement que Ce bon directeur nous a expliquer où tu allais, ou plutôt quand. _

Aiie ! Quand Hermi insistait comme ça c'était mauvais signe pour lui en rentrant.

_Je te cache pas que nous somme un peu déçu mais bon maintenant_

_que tu y es, tu y es ! En parlant de toi et de ton caractère irréfléchi et spontané, Tu as oublié quelque chose en partant. Et sans cette chose je pari que tu vas vite te faire démasquer, et baille baille la mission. _

Mais de quoi parlait Hermi ? Il avait fait sa malle consciencieusement pour une fois. Sa cape , ses vêtement, sa baquette, de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, la carte du maraudeur ect... Ah la carte ! Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de changer son nom sur celle de son père.

_ En vu de ton regard vague et de ton froncement de sourcil, qui sont là je le sais, tu n'as pas comprit mon allusion... Bon reprenons, tu vas dans un passé incertain, une période incertaine, où peut être tu rencontreras des personnes que tu connais dans le futur, des gens morts comme vivant. Peut être même Vorldemort lui même. Tu COMPRENDS maintenant pauvre imbécile congénital ! _

Oh que oui il comprenait, même très bien. Son erreur était tellement importante que Harry comprenait et acceptait l'insulte d'hermi, elle lui allait parfaitement bien d'ailleurs. Dans sa hâte de voyage dans le passé et de peut être voir ses parents, il n'avait pas pensé à s'assurer une certaine couverture. Une nouvelle identité quoi ! Harry avait été trop naïf en pensant que les crocs tomberait du ciel dans sa main. Tout n'allait pas être simple, et sa première semaine ici en témoignait. Blacky avait déjà réussi à se faire tuer par des arbres et de rester coincer sous une forme minuscule où il ne pourrait rien faire. De plus Tom Elvis Jedusor était bien là, moins puissant mais vivant. Il n'avait pas encore commencé sa mission qu'elle était déjà presque compromise. Harry espérait vraiment que si Hermione avait réussi à prévoir son incompétence, elle est aussi prévu une solution. Après tout, s'était Hermione. (Comme si c'était evident!).

_ Heureusement que je suis là. Si tu regardes dans l'enveloppe tu trouveras un bracelet en peau de dragon des glaces. Il paraîtrait que c'est la meilleur matière pour maintenir des runes elfiques et sorciers. Ce bracelet est constitué de deux couches, une à l'aire libre et l'autre à même la peau. Celle à l'aire libre est incrusté de rune sorcier baigner dans le sang du même dragon. Et l'autre des runes Elfiques, de même, dans du sang de dragon des glaces. Bon je vais pas t'expliquer ni comment j'ai réussi à le créer ni comment j'ai obtenu les informations nécessaire, tu n'auras cas demander au Directeur de mon présent. Par contre je peux te dire comment il runes Elfique vont s'incruster dans ton poignet quand tu enfileras le bracelet. Ca risque de piquer un peu je vont permettre ta transformation physique, seulement tu t'imagines bien que l'on va pas tout changer. Avec l'aide de ta magie, le bracelet ne changera qu'une partie de ton ADN. Le directeur et moi même avons choisit de faire ressortir ton coté lumineux diront nous... je te laisse découvrir ton nouveau toi._

_ Alors hop mais le je t'expliquerai après se que fait la deuxième couche._

En effet, il n'y avait plus rien écrit sur le reste de la lettre. Il prit le bracelet dans l'enveloppe et le mit. Celui-ci s'ajusta automatiquement a sont poignet. Il était surprit, hermione avait bien dit qu'il devait ressentir des picotements non alors Pou...Un cri à déchirer les tympans se fit entendre. Harry se tordait au sol de douleur,dès les premières brûlures il étaient tombés par terre comme privé de ses forces. Et la brûlures dans ses veines en commençant par son poignet devenait de la lave en fusion prisonnier dans sa chair. Et irrémédiablement, celle ci se propageait jusqu'à son cœur. Harry ne pouvait plus penser ni crier depuis tant la douleur était inimaginable, seul la perspective que sa s'arrête l'empêchait de s'évanouir. Elle était présente dans tout son corps chaque cellule chauffait chaque partie de son corps brûlait même ses cheveux.

Finalement Harry pu reprendre ses esprits et sa respiration qui était devenu difficile pendant l'opération. La disparition de la douleur s'était faite aussi rapidement que son apparition et à part qu'il se sentait faible , il ne se sentait pas différent. Une sourde angoisse prit au ventre Harry alors qu'il se levait, et si Hermione avait échouer ? Certes il avait eu très mal même beaucoup mal mais quand même il devait ressentir quelque chose non ?

Harry fit apparaître alors un miroir à pied d'un simple coup de baguette sans parole. Depuis la fin de l'année à la mort de Sirius il avait décidé de se prendre en main, de pouvoir ainsi se protéger seul pour que personne ne meurt pour lui. Et sa avait bien marcher, avec les livres que lui fournissait Dumbeldor et la restriction de magie enlevé de sa baguette, il avait pu apprendre tout plein de sort utile et de principe utile comme les informulé. Il les maîtrisait à la perfection maintenant, il restait plus cas savoir si il réussissait pendant les situations de crises.

Le soulagement, étonnement aussi, remplaça l'angoisse. Son apparence avait bien changé, sa pas de doute, il voyait même très bien se que disait Hermy par Lumineux. Harry fulminait, comment allait il faire maintenant ?, il était très voyant, pas du tout discret. Son apparition dans ce temps se devait d'être le plus discret possible. Mais non il avait fallu qu'il oublie un petit détail et voilà qu'il se retrouvait l'opposé de Snape. ( et non vous serez pas comment il est avant le prochain chapitre)

Sous l'effet de la douleur la lettre était tombé par terre, Harry la saisit méchamment et lu le dernier paragraphe.

_Avant de me maudire je dois te dire que je suis vraiment désolé, mais si je t'avai prévenu, tu n'aurais pas voulu l'enfiler avoue le._

Certes s'était pas tout à fait faux mais quand même !

_ Et puis je t'ai pas tout dit non plus...La deuxième couche, celle de rune sorcier, t'empêche de parler du futur de personne, quel qu'il soit, même de notre situation précaire, ni de ta mission rien. Je suis désolé mais c'est une protection au cas. Ils te font confiance j'en suis Harry sinon il ne t'aurait pas envoyé là-bas. Mais ils connaissent aussi ton caractère et à mon avis si tu t'énervais, tu aurai pu lâché involontairement quelque chose de compromettant comme à Queudever ou à tes parents . Dès que tu commenceras a dire quelque chose sur le futur, tu devrais ressentir une brûlure à ton poignet, après si tu continues quand même à parler je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera. Fait attention s'il te plaît Harry, tu es seul sur se coup là. _

Même si Harry comprenait, il était quand même déçus qu'on lui impose cette interdiction douloureuse physique et mentale. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler à qui conque, même pas à ses parents. La discutions avant sont départ lui avait suffit pour comprendre l'importance de sa mission et de son secret. Il n'était pas idiot quand même pour qui le prenait on ? Il avait beaucoup mûri pendant les vacances. Surtout du à la mort de son seul parent qui était encore en vie et son entraînement. Tout les Horcruxes étaient en leurs possession maintenant et grâce à lui en plus.

_ Seul Dumbeldore du futur pourra te le retirer. Ou peut être voldy mais encore c'est trop « blanc » pour lui, c'est déjà ça. A part ça, je n'en sais pas plus, la magie est plein de mystère donc tu auras peut être avoir des surprises. _

_Ron et moi on t'attend pour l'année prochaine, notre dernière année avec je l'espère les dents de basilic. Si tu vois tes parents soit courageux et si tu vois Tom Riddle jeune ne lui fait rien s'il te plaît. _

_Bisous Hermione Granger_

Légèrement vexée Harry prit comme même la peine de remercier son amie pour son aide précieuse. Il était déjà 7h et si il voulait arriver à tant au bureau du directeur, il devait absolument partir maintenant. Il rangea sa lettre dans sa poche de jean et sa malle rétrécie et parti. Il courut , très vite, et arriva essoufflé devant la gargouille. Harry défailli légèrement, il ne connaissait pas le fichu mot de passe et il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'essayer tous les mot de passe à propos de sucrerie qu'il connaissait. Il demanda alors d'une voix assuré.

j'aimerai parler, s'il vous plaît avec Mr le directeur. C'est urgent.

Quelques seconde à peine et celle ci s'ouvrit sur des escaliers. Il les gravit lentement, prenant le temps de se préparer mentalement. Puis calma sa respiration, devenu rapide dû à sa course. Une brève pensée concernant son apparence se faufila pendant qu'il toquait trois brefs coups. A tous les coups le Directeur allait être surprit puis lui offrirai son légendaire bonbon au citron. Quoi que quand la porte s'ouvrit, Dumbeldore, n'était pas si joyeux que sa. Oui il avait été surprit mais quand il entra, le bonbon ne lui fut pas offert.

Dumbeldore était plus que surprit mais n'en laissa apparaître que peu. Que faisait un jeune homme à la apparence si peu commune, en se début de rentré scolaire ? Il ne le reconnaissait pas, et se méfait. Après tout, quoi de plus normal en ces temps troublés par l'apparition d'un mage noir qui lui en voulait tout particulièrement et donc aussi à son école. En tant que Directeur, il se devait de protéger ses élèves quitte à paraître hostile. Même si son aura magique n'était pas si puissante que ça, chaque bon sorcier se devait de savoir la cacher. Alors c'est ton jamais !

-Entrez jeune homme, ordonna Dumbeldore.

-Merci monsieur.

Celui-ci lui présenta un fauteuil, en face du sien, et harry s'assit.

-Bien, si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous me connaissez. Par contre, je doute vous connaître, Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Oh, oui excusez moi, je viens de faire un long voyage et j'en oublie les bonnes manières. Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Severus Klaus. Ouaou, la magie faisait des merveilles, le mensonge lui était venue tout seul .

-Que me vaut votre visite Mr Klaus. Ne devriez vous pas être en ce moment même, dans une école de sorcellerie ?

-Si justement, je viens pour ça. J'aimerai être scolarisé ici et faire ma 6 ème année.

-Qu'est-ce-qui vous fait croire que j'accepterai ? Demanda Dumbeldore dubitatif. Vous êtes au courant qu'ici, on est inscrit depuis notre naissance et que nous n'acceptons pas les inscriptions en cour de route.

-Je sais seulement j'avais espérer que une fois que vous connaîtriez mon Histoire, vous accepteriez. Il est vrai qu'en ce moment vous avez toutes les raison de refuser, surtout avec Voldemort et ses partisans qui cherche à vous nuire, conta Harry sans frissonner ni bégayer, ce qui rassura un peu Le vieux Directeur. Pas un des partisans ne pouvaient et ne voulaient prononcer son nom. Mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Votre château est le mieux protéger.

-Oui je le conçois. Mais pourquoi devrai je vous croire ? Votre apparence est des plus étrange et quand à votre histoire je ne la connaît pas.

On le prenait pour un mangemort, c'est un comble. Lui l'élu est accusé d'être un partisan de celui qui a tué ses parents et en plus son apparence était sa faute. Enfin la faute de son lui du futur, mais c'était pareille.

-Comme vous le dites, mon apparence est très peu discret, vous ne pensez pas que je me serais déjà fait repérer avec mon allure sur un champ de bataille ? Et je suis sur que vous ne m'avez pas vu. Ba oui je viens du futur pensa Harry.

-Un glamour est vite lancé...Rien ne me prouve votre bonne foie je suis désolé mais sous ces conditions je ne puis acceptez votre demander. Le ton du directeur était sans appel.

-Attendez ! Vous n'avez pas écouté mon histoire. J'ai bien vu que ça vous intéressait. Et n'êtes vous pas curieux de savoir comment j'ai pu devenir ainsi ? Ou comment se fait il que vous ne soyer pas au courant de ma naissance ? Je suis sur que vous savez qui sont mes parents, Alexander Olympe Klaus vampire et ma mère Rubie julie Klaus son calice ?

-Vous m'avez bien cernez, je dois le reconnaître que je suis très curieux de nature. Ses yeux souriait enfin de malice, l'atmosphère était plus détendu. Peut être que le directeur pouvait changé d'avis. Et bien , allez y vous avez 10 minutes. Il est bientôt 7h30 et il serait temps que j'aille voir mes élèves.

-Merci monsieur. Mes parents sont morts 6 ans après leurs sortis d'école. Le clan de mon père les Niklaus, une des plus grande famille de vampire et des plus puissantes, a été contacté par Voldemort. Il voulait qu'on le rejoigne, mais mes parents étant les représentants du clan ont refusés et sont devenu les ennemis du mage noir. Le seigneur des ténèbres, trop furieux de sa défaite, est venu lui même chez nous pour les tuer. Ma mère a juste eu le temps de me cacher dans l'armoire de leur chambre avant que voldemort entre et ne la tue. Mon père a été plus résistant. L'avada ne le tuant pas, il a utilisé un sort de magie noir qui la supprimer. Par chance il ne ma pas vu et ne ma pas cherché. Pour se que je sache je suis le seul demi vampire et humain alors pour me protéger, ils ont tus ma naissance. Cependant même si j'ai survécu, les effluves de magies m'ont atteint et on enlever brutalement ma magie. Je me suis évanouie, et une fois réveiller toutes les couleurs de mon corps s'étaient vaporiser. Pendant longtemps ma peau est resté blanche, mes yeux sans couleur et mes cheveux translucide. Heureusement après quelques mois au soleil, j'ai pu reprendre un état assez correcte même si on me prend toujours pour un fantôme. Merci à Hermione pour son bracelet, la douleur en valais vraiment le coups finalement. On lui avait soufflé l'histoire au creux de l'oreille. Et avoir la tête de Dumbeldore, il était convaincu.

-Je vois. Dumbeldore était stupéfait jamais il n'avait pu imaginer qu'un être comme lui puisse exister. Tout concordai, après son mariage avec Rubie, Alexander n'avait plus donné de nouvelle. Il voyait maintenant pourquoi. Quelque petite chose le taraudait encore mais pour la mémoire de son amie il l'aiderai. Il sentait bien cette trace de magie noire sur le corps du garçon. Il ne pouvait mentir. Et son apparence n'était pas du à un sort ni à une potion il en était sur. Je vous crois seulement, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu avant ? Ou avez vous vécu pendant tout ce temps, sans que personne ne sache votre existence ?

-Merci de me croire professeur, sa me fait très plaisir. Harry était vraiment content, il revoyait son mentor. Ça le rassurait, surtout que si il devait faire sa scolarité ici, il devait mieux l'avoir le plus possible dans sa poche. Sinon j'ai vécu tout le reste de ma vie seul, dans la rue, a vagabonder de village en village sans jamais être repérer. Je ne voulais pas gâcher le sacrifice de mes parents en révélant mon existence. Et je n'avait pas l'intention de vous rencontrer. C'est que il y a une semaine, j'ai rencontré un aurore je crois, qui se battait contre un homme en noir avec un masque blanc.

-Oui des mangemorts, coupa Dumbeldore.

-c'est se que l'autre homme à dit en tout cas, enfin ils se sont battus et finalement l'aurore allait mourir. Il était inconscient alors j'en ai profiter pour lancer un sort avec la baguette de ma mère, qui m'obéit à la perfection d'ailleurs, sur l'homme et le protéger. Mais le mangemort a suivit le tracé de mon sort et ma vu. Faut dire avec ma tignasse, enfin bref j'ai couru, attrapé l'auror et transplané à un centre médical j'suis directement repartie. Vous comprenez pourquoi je suis ici maintenant, si ils font le rapporte entre moi ou quoi que se soit ? C'est la première fois que l'on ma vu et j'ai paniqué et marché jusqu'à ici.

-Hum c'est d'accord j'accepte de vous accueillir dans mon école. Cependant je doute qu'avec toute vos péripéties, vous aillez pu atteindre un niveau assez convenable pour entrer en 6 eme année.

Aiie la il était mal, le bracelet ne lui soufflait plus rien, il devait être épuiser ( si c'est possible).Et question mensonge, il n'était pas très fort. Mais il prit quand même son courage à deux mains et répondit à un Dumbeldore un peu impatient et suspicieux.

-Oh la magie .. hum j'ai apprit sur le tas avec les livres que je trouvais dans les maisons. J'ai vite appris des sorts simple qui m'ont permit de voler quelques petites choses nécessaire à ma survie. Je suis très débrouillard dirons nous. Et hum. … Le dernier livre que j'ai lu parlait de la 6 eme année à poudlard et les compétences requises. Et bien sur j'ai tout se qu'il faut.

Ouff, Le directeur avait l'aire d'être assez convaincu même si il restait un peu de confusion dans son regard. Il avait échappé belle sur ce coup là.

-Bien j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Il est 7h40 et le temps qu'on soit à la grande salle il sera 8h00. Le château est grand Mr Klaus. Vous allez vous y perdre au début c'est normal. Mais avant j'ai juste une petite vérification à faire . S'il vous plait tendez le bras droit et ouvrez la main. Merci

Harry s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il devait faire ça, mais bon il faisait confiance à son renouveau Directeur. Celui-ci lui mit une petite sphère, translucide. Qui ressemblait étrangement au boule de cristal du professeur Trelawney. Celle ci vira directement au jaune. Ce qui eu l'aire de surprendre l'homme en face de lui.

-Tu vois Harry. Je peux t'appeler Harry ?, Harry accepta. C'était tout naturel pour lui. Cette sphère me permet de voir ou d'évaluer plutôt, la quantité de magie d'un élève si je doute de son admission au rang supérieur. La classification se fait selon les couleurs des longueurs d'onde de 400nm à 800nm. Le plus petit étant le rouge, puis le rouge plus claire, ver le orange etc... pour finir jusqu'au mauve/bleu. Et pour un 6 ème année elle correspond à peu près au orange pale. Et vous Mr Klaus êtes déjà au jaune vif. Vous êtes assez puissant pour rentrer en 6ème année. Votre ascendance fait des miracles. Dumbeldore souriait. Il était content d'avoir un élève comme Harry et avait hâte de voir comment il allait se débrouiller. Pour se qui est des connaissances brutes, nous verrons si vous avez des difficultés en classe et ferons quelques ajustements. Peut être des cours supplémentaires. Mais je pense que se ne sera pas nécessaire, je me trompe Harry ?

Harry répondit taquin.

-Vous m'avez bien cerner professeur. Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir merci.

-Bien, quelques dernières petites choses, je serai dans l'obligation de révéler quelques informations aux élèves pour éviter qu'ils viennent vous déranger et moi aussi. Avant de pourvoir manger vous serez répartie dans une des maisons. Enfin vous vairé au moment venu.

-Sa me va. Encore merci professeur vous me sauvez la vie. Harry sourit à Dumbeldore soulagé. Voila une chose de bien fait. Le plus gros à son avis était passé. Mais au combien il avait tort, ce qu'il se rendra compte plus tard.

Le vieil Homme plus en forme quand son temps, prit un vieux chapeau qui était selon Harry, exactement le même que pour sa répartition. On dirait que les objet magiques ne subissent pas de la même manière les ravages du temps. Ils passèrent d' innombrable couloir, porte. Et gravir plusieurs escalier. Dont ceux qui n'en font cas leur tête. Et jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la porte où beaucoup de bruit s'échappait, il du écouter son directeur raconter le fonctionnement de ses escaliers et leurs sales caractères. Puis sur l'histoire du château lui même. Ce qu'il l'exaspéra quelque peu . Il connaissait déjà tout se qu'il y avait à savoir. Même plus de chose, car lui savait où se trouvait la fameuse chambre des secret. Le directeur se tu enfin, puis lui intima d'un regard et d'une main sur l'épaule à ouvrir les grandes portes massifs.

Enfin Il allait voir ses parents en vrai. Il ouvrit les grandes porte et tous se tuent.

**Je sais vous allez me tuer mais comme j'ai dit sa aillait faire trop long et j'aurai jamais sortit un chapitre. Je remercie tous ceux qui ajoute en favori et en suivie ma fanfic. Ça me comble de joie, presque autant que si j'avais une réview. D'ailleurs je veux des review S'il vous plait !**


	9. Chapitre 7: L'ombre entre en scène

Coucou, après avoir écrit le chapitre 6 j'ai eu mal au yeux pendant longtemps, donc là je fais doucement et j'écris pas pendant 3 heures sans m'arrêter^^

**déslé d'avoir mit si longtemps à publier! mais voila**

Note1 : Alors en vu des suppliques de mon amie, il ne va pas y avoir de couple yaoi ^^ tant pis je me lancerai plus tard.

Note2 : Ahah enfin on va savoir à quoi ressemble Harry !

Note3 : Un titre mystérieux, l'ombre, je pense que vous avez deviné de qui on parle mais pas pourquoi je vais le surnommé ainsi. On verra plus tard.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : L'ombre entre en scène

Dans la plus grande salle (connue) d'un château, quatre jeunes hommes formant le groupe des maraudeurs, commençaient sérieusement à s'impatienter. Sirius, le maraudeur le plus turbulent, était affalé sur la table vierge de nourriture. De la bave coulait doucement de sa bouche alors qu'il imaginait tous les meilleurs plats et inimaginables. Rien n'égalait un déjeuné poudlarien, et puis il s'était habitué à manger tôt depuis qu'il était revenu. Les autres qui avaient dû prendre le Poudlard Express exceptionnellement la nuit pour pouvoir être en sécurité dès le 1er septembre. La demande faite par le conseil des parents avait été acceptée par Dumbeldore.

Après tout, tous les professeurs étaient déjà présent depuis 2 semaines pour préparer la rentrée et on ne pouvait définitivement pas refuser protection aux plus jeunes. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter essayaient tant bien que mal de prendre leur mal en patience. Il était 8h30 et aucun directeur n'était à l'horizon. Ils en profitèrent pour discuter.

- Hey ! interpella Sirius, vous savez pourquoi Albus n'est pas encore là ? C'est la première fois qu'il est aussi en retard pour la répartition. Les pauvres premières années qui doivent attendre depuis 30 minutes derrière les grandes portes.

- Quelle compassion Sirius, vraiment, tu m'impressionnes, dit narquoisement James à Sirius. Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, il doit y avoir McGonagall. Elle est professeur de métamorphose, elle doit bien avoir un tour dans son sac pour faire patienter des premières années en manque de magie.

– Ou peut-être qu'elle leur a présenté les fantômes. Je ne les ai pas encore vu, informa Remus.

- Oui bon on a comprit. Dites moi plutôt vos idées sur le pourquoi de l'absence du directeur. Vous croyez que l'on doive s'inquiéter ? relança Peter, incertain.

– Mais non voyons... Quoi que si ça se trouve, il a marché sur sa barbe, tombé dans les escaliers puis s'est fracassé la tête au pied des marches et de la statue qui protège l'entrée à son bureau. Et comme tous les professeurs sont là et qu'ils non pas l'air de s'inquiéter. Et même qu'il doit agoniser tout seul ! cria presque Sirius.

- Ahahahah, rigolèrent James et les autres. Sirius calme toi ! Roh je te jure tu devrais arrêter d'emprunter de l'alcool au 7 eme années, ça t'a grillé le cerveau. Ou peut-être que c'est dû aux trop nombreux sortilèges de furoncule que t'as reçu des Serpentards. Ces sales serpents, je suis sûr que c'est de leur faute, pesta-t-il.

- Peut-être que Dumbeldore attend un nouveau professeur pour ne pas qu'il se perde, proposa Remus.

- Non je ne pense pas, répondit James, il n'y a aucune place de libre à la table des professeurs, sauf bien sûr le siège du directeur. Et regardez le mec là-bas à côté de Shlugorne. Il a l'air hum comment dire pas compétent mais … sérieux ?

En effet le simple fait de croiser le regard du nouveau professeur de DFCM vous informait directement de ses intentions. Il avait des yeux noirs où la pupille ne pouvait se différencier de l'iris, son regard était froid, implacable. Un masque de Serpentard quoi ! Cependant il n'avait pas cette haine envers les Griffondors qu'avait tout ancien Serpentard. Il devait l'être de nature. Il n'était ni petit ni grand, 1m75, ni gros ni fin, et ses cheveux noir coupés court sans coiffure lui donnaient un certain style qui soulignait son sérieux. De même que ses vêtements noirs mais de cuir à part sa chemise blanche. Son aura pleine de mystère intéressait grandement les maraudeurs et le simple fait qu'il soit nouveau lui promettait un accueil des plus explosifs. Les maraudeurs parlèrent de leur nouveau prof, ils échangeaient leurs impressions qui se rejoignaient toutes, ils devaient se surpasser sur ce coup là. Pour une fois qu'un des professeurs de DFCM étaient compétent, ils devaient se mesurer à lui. Et lui montrer qui étaient les maraudeurs. Sirius se tourna vers Remus et James, Peter écoutait distraitement.

– Vous pensez qu'il restera combien de temps ? Jusqu'à Noël ?

– Hum il a l'air coriace mon cher Patmol mais tout dépendra de la façon dont on va s'en occuper. Remus aprouva d'un mouvement de tête. Il faut frapper fort et rapidement. Il ne faut pas qu'il ait le temps de s'habituer à nous. Je pense qu'on devrait frapper dans 2 semaines grand maximum. Plus vite ce sera fait plus vite on saura s'il mérite de rester. Et puis ça pourrait servie de promesse et d'avertissement pour nos chers meilleurs ennemis, les serpents.

– Oh oui super, se réveilla Peter. On reprend du service ! s'excita-t-il.

Tous les maraudeurs avaient un large sourire qui inquiétait légèrement les autres de toutes maisons confondues. Une fille très jolie, rousse, pensait même qu'elle devait peut-être les arrêter avant qu'ils ne se fassent encore remarquer. Mais après tout Remus était aussi préfet, il devait l'assumer. Pendant le reste de l'attente, ils essayèrent d'organiser leur cérémonie de bienvenue pour leur nouveau professeur. Finalement quelques garçons ayant prit le courage de parler, leur proposaient leur aide. Leurs blagues étaient connues et même si, la plus part du temps, il n'y avait pas de preuve de leurs « crimes », tout le monde savait qui étaient les maraudeurs. Seuls leurs surnoms étaient encore secret. Cependant ils n'eurent pas le temps de trouver une idée assez alléchante, les grandes portes s'étaient ouvertes et on pouvait enfin voir Mr le directeur accompagné d'un inconnu étonnant.

Tous le regardaient. Pas un seul regard n'était pas tourné dans sa direction, que ce soit les élèves ou les professeurs. Lui, se tenait droit devant toutes ces attentions, fier et impassable. Puis les murmures se firent entendre, à tous les coups on jasait sur son apparence. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si Mione avait décidé de lui mettre des batons dans les roues.

Le directeur le dépassa légèrement et il le suivit sagement le long des quatres tables qui l'entouraient. Il eut le temps de poser son regard sur des Poussoufles qui rougissaient sur son passage. Son apparence avait du bon finalement.

Il put voir les futurs mangemorts, nottement, Bellatrix Black et sa soeur, Narcissa ainsi que Lucius Malfoy et toute sa clique comprenant malheureusement Snape. Irrémédiablement, un fort sentiment de vengeance et de puissance monta en lui, mais il se contint et pour cela, il préféra chercher les maraudeurs et sa mère pour se calmer. Seulement cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Au contraire, la vue de son père et de ses amis, tous affaissés sur la table à faire des cachoteries lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Aucune ne sortit, quoique, une traitesse s'échappa lachement quand il vit pour la première fois sa mère dans toute sa splendeur.

Sa crinière d'un rouge flamboyant, à l'image des flammes, dansait autour d'elle. Elle était jolie, meme très jolie comme l'image qu'elle se faisait d'elle quand il la voyait sur une photo avec quelques années de plus.

Meme si tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, personne ne vit sa tristesse. Son masque bien en place ne le permettait pas. De plus, il devait s'habituer à être impassible, bientôt, il devrait passer le plus inaperçu possible.

Bientot arrivé aux marches sur lesquelles tronait la table des professseurs, il vit son reflet dans un verre d'or en bout de table des Griffondors.

Ses cheveux blancs, non pas blonds comme les Malfoys mais blancs, partaient en pics derrière sa tête. Seule une mèche échappait à cette influence, elle passait en travers de son oeil gauche, cachant sa cicatrice. Ses yeux verts ne resemblaient à aucun autre. En effet, il n'avait pas d'iris noire, juste une pupille verte un peu translucide selon l'angle.

Sa peau blanche, ses lèvres à peine beiges le faisaient ressembler à un fantome revenu à la vie. Son apparence état vraiment atipique voilà pourquoi tous le regardaient avec ébahissement et insistement. Comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait, et le fait de le transpercer de leurs regards leur permetterait de se réveiller. Mais non, il était bien là et il était vraiment excédé par toute cette attention.

Dumbledore lui désigna silencieusement d'un geste de la main un tabouret sur lequel il s'empressa de s'assoir. Autant faire ca vite pour se soustraire à leur attention. Malheureusement , son voeu ne fut pas exaussé, Dumbledore prit la parole, le choixpeau dans les mains, ne laissant aucun doute sur la présence du jeune homme.

- Bonjour mes chers élèves. Tous les régards le quittèrent pour se concentrer sur le directeur pour son plus grand plaisir. Veulliez m'excuser de ce retard mais je suis sur que vous me comprendrez une fois que je vous aurais expliquer la cause. Mais tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaiter une bonne année et vous demander, surtout aux 1eres années, de laisser les 5èmes années et les 7èmes années tranquilles qui ont des examens en fin d'année. Ensuite, la forêt qui borde le château est interdite c'est d'ailleurs, la forêt interdite. Le lac contient un calamar géant soyez donc prudents. Bien sûr des objets sont interdits, une liste est à votre disposition chez Mr Rusard le consierge. Voila pour les modalités. Et nous allons passer à notre jeune invité qui je suis sûr, vous interresse plus.

A ses mots les élèves rirent discrètement.

- Mr Klaus est un élève qui entre directement en 6ème année. Son apparence est spéciale mais je vous demanderai de le laisser tranquille sur ce fait. Des évènements fâcheux qui ont oté la vie à ses parents l'on rendus ainsi. Je vous demanderai spécialement de bien le traiter dans quelle maison qu'il soit. Bien que sa répartition commence.

Le Directeur posa le Choixpeau sur la tête du jeune homme et un long silence s'en suivit. Les secondes passèrent puis les minutes. Les élèves commencaient à s'agiter comme les professeurs, jamais la répartition d'un élève n'avait duré si longtemps. Finalement le choixpeau ouvrit la bouche et tout le monde était accroché à ses lèvres.

- GRII..., une attaque mentale le fit chanceler et il reprit, SERPENTARD.

Sans hésitation, Harry prit le choixpeau de sa tete et le remit à son Directeur avant de se diriger vers la table qui applaudissait faiblement, encore sous le choc de cette répartition aussi particulière que son auteur.

Harry s'assit en tout début de table avec les autres nouveaux élèves qui eux entraient en première année. Il ne prêta pas attention aux autres, le visage baissé sur son assiette, priant pour qu'on commence à manger et qu'on le laisse tranquille. Pour l'instant, il était plutôt satisfait mais un seul regard de cette folle de Bellatrix pourrait tout changer.

Heureusement, les plats apparurent rapidement. Et il commença à manger. Puis ayant finit, il adressa un rapide coup d'oeil en direction de la table des Griffondors. Il appercut son père et ses amis. Ils riaient bruyemment, insouciament. Lui-même sourit tristement, il était content de voir son père. Puis son regard dériva sur sa mère. Au même moment elle tourna la tete et leur regard se croisèrent. Son coeur battit plus vite, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il fit un petit sourir crispé qu'elle lui rendit. Précipitement, il détourna la tete et replonga dans son assiette vide. Il fallait qu'il se calme, sinon sa magie risquait de faire des siennes et son masque pourrait se briser.

Il partit avant tous les autres, le dessert n'avait pas encore était servit. Il se promena dans le parc. Cette première rencontre avait été éprouvante et encore, il n'avait pas vu la haine de son père à son propos. Il regrétait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour les sauver, autant qu'il regrétait de ne pas pouvoir étriper ces futurs mangemorts. Mais l'avertissement d'Hermione était bien ancré dans sa tête. Pas question qu'il change le futur mais rien ne l'empéchait de veiller sur ses parents. Certes, il devait être le plus discret possible pour ne pas se faire repérer mais il pouvait veiller sur eux dans l'ombre et ainsi les protéger à leur insu. Après tout, il ne devait pas mourir cette année.

Ses bonne résolutions prises, et sa détermination au plus haut point, il partit en direction de la grande salle pour attendre aux portes de celle-ci, que quelqu'un lui montre le chemin de son dortoir. Il ne devait pas connaitre le château et sa couverture comptait avant tout.


	10. Réponse à une review

Désolé c'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Je me permet de poster cette réponse à une review posté par tompotter.

Alors je suis d'accord avec toi, les chapitres pas corrigé c'est chiant à lire quand il y en a beaucoup. Après quand c'est une ou deu meme 5 erreur de frappe ou ceste parce que j'ai pas de correcteur intégré, je pense que c'est pas tres grave surtout que ma correctrice ne la pas remarqué non plus et moi non plus. Donc oui je relis tous mes chapitre mais je suis une bille en francais si bien que je ne vois pas mes fautes et ne les comprend pas.

Ta review n'était, de mon point de vue, pas tres constructive. De la a dire que cest une histoire pour enfant, hmmm voila quoi! Apres ta ton opinion ca me dérange pas du tout mais te venge pas sur moi parce que on ta fait des reflexions sur ton histoire a cause de l orthographe ca je laccepte pas. Je publie pour moi et pour les autres et si tu supportes pas mes fautes je préfère que tu t abstienne de me faire des reflexions, par contre je suis pour que tu me dises ou sont les fautes.

Bon sinon le message sera effacé au prochain chapitre je pense. Honnêtement je sais pas quand je le publierait :)

Vos avis sont les bienvenus

( pour octo qui ma envoyé un pm humm je respecte ton avis plus que celui de tompotter. ce n'est un UA a proporement parlé puisque il y a juste le voyage dans le passé et le jour de répartition qui change. Je pensais pas que le faite de changer la date de rentré te perturbe autant mais je ne changerait pas malgré ton avisˆˆ que je comprend. pour les fautes, je m'en excuse mais j'ai déjà de la peine à les voirs et à les corrigers en plus je corrige plus mes tournures de phrase que le reste. J'ai beaucoup de difficulté désolé et excuse moi encore si moi et ma béta on voit pas toutes les fautes. y'en a tellement faut dire aussi XD alors elles ont du mal.)

A la prochaine avec Mon demi deux jambes =)


End file.
